Learning Dad
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Ben and Luke Skywalker, father and son. They drifted dangerously far apart during the Darth Caedus crisis, and yet near the end of that time, they drew closer together. But for Ben, the rift between them isn't fully healed. Ben still resents Luke some, and clings to past issues. But when the Force intervenes and sends Ben to Luke's past, will the son come to truly love his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Learning Dad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:**_ **Major AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _This is my first attempt at a time-travel outside of my co-authored story "Binary Stars" with AngelDesaray. Please be kind in your reviews._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Timeframe** **: 42 ABY for where Ben comes from (Between the Legacy of the Force and Fate of the Jedi series.) and a few years before ANH for the bulk of the story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

Blasterfire raked across the area, and Ben Skywalker whipped his lightsaber out to deflect whatever shots came his way. Behind him, his trio of Galactic Alliance troopers returned fire while Ben acted as a living shield for them.

Across the distance, Ben spied a familiar figure with a green lightsaber making a much larger dent in the enemy forces, and Ben was caught between envying the man, and respecting him.

Ben shook his head. Why was he jealous? It wasn't as though his father was showing off; it was just that Luke Skywalker was really that good.

 _And_ it was because of years of experience... Ben knew this. But still, at times it was hard to not be a little put-off by his father's... status. Yes, they were closer, but Ben still had a few lingering issues with his father.

He and Luke weren't as distant as they had been before the death of Ben's mother, Mara Jade Skywalker, but nor were they as close as they could have been. Ben felt as though they were in a transitional phase.

After all, one didn't just suddenly _like_ their father as though they'd never done wrong after too many months wanting nothing or little to do with him.

But part of Ben knew he was being childish. Luke had only been doing what he felt was best, even if Ben couldn't see and accept that then.

A singe of blistering heat to his right forearm woke Ben up to the fact that he'd lost focus... and he bit back a cry of pain. Ben intensified his defense, though his men had moved on, trying to flank the black-clad figures who'd set up this ambush on Toydaria.

The enemy in this fight was a faction of Darth Caedus supporters who, for whatever reason, had decided to set up shop on Toydaria, and their terrorizing of the natives had caused a stir among the Galactic Alliance.

Naturally the Jedi had been sent to investigate, since it was their rogue-member-gone-dark who'd been the cause of the latest war. Luke had brought Ben, Saba Sebatyne, Kyp Durron and a few other Knights to assist in the liberation of the Toydarian royalty that had been held hostage.

What had begun as a semi-peaceful negotiation had swiftly melted down into an ambush. Now they were trying to fight off multiple waves of Caedus supporters while Kyp and Saba tried to rescue the captives.

"Sir look out!" someone shouted from behind Ben, and he once more snapped back to reality... only to realize that there were a trio of thermal detonators headed his way.

Ben swore under his breath and lifted a hand. Two shifted course back the way they had come, but the third got through. Ben leapt back with the aid of the Force, but the grenade hit the ground and created a massive hole. Ben landed just on the edge of said hole... and felt an odd tug.

Frowning, Ben stepped back... only to be surprised from behind as he recovered from the effects of the detonation he'd been too close to for comfort. He felt his father's worried touch in the Force moments before the Force screamed a warning at him.

Ben spun, lifted his lightsaber to block... and was literally blasted off his feet and down the hole when a powerful blaster-rifle was used at point-blank range against his sapphire blade.

Ben expected to hit the bottom, but instead he felt that odd tug from before, only this time it was far stronger. Frowning, Ben craned his neck to try and see, but before he could, he felt his back hit something and he lost consciousness from the impact.

 **00000**

"Ben!" Luke cried when he saw his son get shot at. But Luke had his hands full with a quartet of trouble-makers.

Luke felt true fear grip him, but he ruthlessly shoved it aside until he could get the enemy taken care of. Finally he just blasted the entirety of the remaining forces off their feet, rendering them immobile for long enough for them to be stunned or cuffed.

But Luke paid this no heed: he instead sprinted for where he had last seen his son.

"Ben!"

No answer.

Fearing the worst, Luke reached the edge, and stopped. He could have sworn Ben had fallen down into the crater... but he was nowhere in sight. Frowning, Luke stretched out in the Force... and felt his heart stop for long milliseconds.

He couldn't feel Ben. At all.

"BEN!" Luke screamed.

With the control only his decades as a Jedi could allow him, Luke worked through his natural urge to panic and began a search for Ben. He had to be here somewhere, and Luke would not stop until he found his boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Wormie can't make that turn!" Fixer grated.

"I can too!" Luke Skywalker snapped, his temper flaring. "And don't call me that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, _Wormie_?" Fixer growled.

Luke stepped closer, but Windy stepped between them. "Hey, cool it you two. If you're so certain of your bet, then race the canyon. Luke, if you make the turn at the Diablo Cut, then Fixer has to stop calling you Wormie. Deal?"

Fixer folded his arms across his chest and lifted his head imperiously. "Okay, fine, but he'll never do it."

Luke glared. "You just watch me!"

Biggs Darklighter stepped closer. "Luke, you don't need to do this, you're only sixteen..."

Luke shook his head. "I can do it, and I'm tired of hearing Fixer's crap!"

Fixer waited pointedly. "Well, let's see it, Wormie."

Luke shook Biggs' arm off and moved to his skyhopper, preparing the small vessel for the flight through Beggar's canyon. He ignored Biggs' further protests and then shut the door in his face with an assurance that he would be just fine.

Luke fired up the engines and then he was at the start line, where Camie was waiting to send him off. She lifted her hands... and then dropped them.

Luke was off like a firebrand, zipping into the canyon while the others went above it to sit near Diablo's Cut to witness him either succeed or fail. He took the first part of the canyon easily, since it was the Notch and he had flown it many times.

As the narrowing walls to the canyon flew by, Luke kept himself calm, centered. He navigated the first few miles with practiced ease, slowing in all the right places and then speeding up to make better time in the straightaway's.

When the caverns came up next, Luke went in without hesitation, ready to take on the challenge presented by the stone pillars holding up the roof. He trusted his instincts, something that in piloting had never failed him.

He grinned at the thrill of doing so, even as he came back out into the harsh sunlight and then hurtled expectantly towards his ultimate goal: Diablo's Cut. Luke watched in slight nervous apprehension as the difficult and multi- level turn came up.

Firmly putting aside all doubt, Luke took a deep breath and prepared himself to make the Cut that even seasoned pilots avoided. Luke slowed just enough to make the turn... and then it was there and he feathered the repulsors just so... and felt real fear as his ship screeched along the wall of the canyon. Luke saw the next wicked crook of the turn come up at the wrong angle, and knew if he didn't pull up and out now he'd be a smear on the wall.

Thinking fast, Luke jerked the yolk up... and heard another shriek of metal as he _barely_ made it out of the canyon. Swearing in frustration, and knowing full well he wouldn't live this down anytime soon, Luke land near his 'friends' and opened the hatch to check his ship.

Fixer was— predictably— already there and laughing openly at Luke's failure. Luke, red-faced as it was, tried to ignore him and looked his ship over with Biggs' assistance.

"Well, it looks like I still get to honor the runt with his nickname," Fixer gloated. "I told you Luke couldn't make that turn!"

Luke shot the other, taller teenager a harsh glare. "Shut up Fixer! I'd like to see _you_ make that stupid turn!"

Fixer snorted. "I can do it, but I choose not to. And in any case, I don't want to make you look any worse than you already do."

Luke ground his teeth and turned away. "I've got to get home."

"Sure, see ya around Wormie!" Fixer called after Luke as he closed himself up in his Skyhopper.

Luke pounded a fist on the bulkhead and then lifted his ship from the sands and began his long journey home.

 **00000**

When Ben came-to, it was to the bright, harsh brightness of some hot place. He groaned as he shifted, feeling how sore he was all over. As his hands moved he frowned, feeling hot sand beneath his fingers.

Sand? There hadn't been hot sand on Toydaria...

Opening his eyes, Ben felt intense sunlight stab his pupils, and he cringed, squeezing them shut once more. He waited until the spots in his vision cleared, and then carefully opened his eyes once more, much better prepared for the brightness this time.

Ben stared up at a deeply blue sky, one that lifted his brows when he spied not one, but _two_ suns. Ben knew of only one planet in all the galaxy with double suns, and he frowned in confusion.

What was he doing on Tatooine? And how had he gotten there?

Ben raked his memory and recalled that odd tugging, and then his sense of falling. The Force had obviously brought him to the desert world... but why?

With a sigh, and another groan at the intense heat, Ben stood up, casting his gaze about for any sign of shelter. His father had grown up here, and had warned Ben more than once of the dangers of being caught out in any desert without proper provisions.

Ben felt his heart sink when he saw nothing but open sands, and the heat was really starting to be uncomfortable with him being in his dark clothing. Ben shaded his eyes and looked to the suns, trying to gauge a sense of direction from their position in the sky. They were almost at the sunset position, but were no less hot for it.

Finally he decided to follow them, knowing he couldn't just stay where he was and hoping he would find help of some kind. As he trudged through the sands, Ben was suddenly drawn to the realization that Luke wouldn't know where his son was.

Ben grimaced and sought to stretch out to his father... but frowned when he couldn't seem to do so. Worried even more so now, Ben tried again, wondering what in space was happening.

Had he died, and this was just some... in-between to make him work for the peace of afterlife?

Ben didn't know, and he wandered for a long while before his musings were cut short when the Force tickled the back of his neck. Pausing, Ben realized he heard the faint whine of engines behind him.

 **00000**

Luke frowned, squinting as a dark form appeared on the horizon. He thought at first that he was hallucinating, but when the figure grew larger and more distinct, Luke's brow shot up and he slowed to a stop near what he saw was a young man in dark clothing just... wandering the desert.

Luke stared out the viewport for a moment, wondering at this odd fellow before he saw that the other was clearly hot and struggling. Concern outweighing his confusion, Luke grabbed a canteen and left his ship, approaching the other guardedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and did a double take when the other's brow shot up in utter surprise.

The young man— he had to be a year or two younger than Luke— staggered back, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Luke inquired, looking over his shoulder. There weren't any Sand People or krayt dragons...

 **00000**

Ben was speechless, his mind whirling as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. Luke Skywalker, the man himself— or rather the _teenager_ himself— stood before Ben. But... how in space had Luke gotten so young all of a sudden? Unless...

Ben swallowed with difficulty to imagine that the Force hadn't just sent him to Tatooine, but to the past. Why? How was that even possible?

Ben snorted to himself: if the Force could transport Ben to another planet, why not shift timelines too?

As Luke studied the horizon, Ben took the opportunity to study his... father. This Luke was thinner than the one he'd left behind, with shaggier hair that fell almost to his shoulders, but with a slight outward flip at the ends. He wore the typical desert drab that had to be at least thirty degrees cooler than what Ben's clothing was.

As Luke's head came back around, Ben noted that his face was smoother— if more tanned— and with hardly any stress marks in his features at all.

Eventually Luke spoke again, tentatively. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's why you're afraid."

Ben shook himself, realizing he was being extremely rude. "Ah... no, I'm sorry, I just... wasn't expecting... you."

Noting his odd wording, Ben hastened to add, "help, I mean! I wasn't expecting help... I'm lost, you see..."

Luke's eyes lit with understanding and he took in Ben's pale face. "Well, come in out of the suns at least. And here's some water."

As they walked to the ship, Ben accepted the canteen gratefully, but was mindful of the amount he took in since they were still who-knew how far out into the sands. Ben sighed in instant relief as the cooler interior of Luke's small ship caressed him like a gentle kiss to the cheek from his mother.

Luke gave him a look. "You're not going to try anything are you?"

Ben offered a soft smile. "No, I'm not going to hurt you, or anyone else."

Luke studied him with a blue gaze that unsettled Ben with how intense it was even in his youth, but he didn't flinch.

Finally Luke nodded. "I believe you. Where do you need to go? I can drop you off in Anchorhead if you need a ferry to someplace farther away."

Ben hesitated. "Would I be able to stay with you? I don't really have any place to go. I... well, I ended up on Tatooine by accident I guess, so I have no place to stay or anything to do."

Now it was Luke who hesitated. "Well, our farm isn't really upscale like you're probably used to."

Ben blinked, befuddled. "What?"

Luke indicated Ben's clothes. "You're obviously not from the Outer Rim, and are more than likely used to more comfortable surroundings. And... my Aunt and Uncle don't usually like me bringing strangers home."

Ben bit his lip. "I won't cause trouble, I swear. I don't know why I'm here, I'll be honest, but I _do_ know that I need a place to stay while I'm here. Please."

Luke studied him again, and Ben expected the other to use the Force to gauge his sincerity, when he realized that this Luke probably didn't know how to do that.

Luke glanced out at the desert, and sighed. "Alright, but you'll have to get by my uncle. We _could_ use an extra hand around our homestead if you're looking for work. It won't pay much, though."

Ben smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Luke nodded slowly, and Ben remained open and friendly as much as he could. Luke eventually turned and began to pilot the ship again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

As time ticked by, Ben was profusely grateful he hadn't had to walk anymore. He'd never have made it, as there was nothing but open desert between where he'd been picked up and the homestead that was now slowly approaching on the horizon.

As it drew near, Ben could see the shapes of the buildings, and he remembered the basic layout from the stories the Luke from Ben's time had told him. But this homestead was still a shock to see, and it made Ben fully appreciate the utterly lonely life his father had lived in his youth. There was literally nothing around for so many miles that it couldn't be walked without a week's worth of water: and even then it was a risk.

Ben stole surreptitious glances at the Luke beside him, gauging him as well as he could without being obvious about it. But even with his attempts at subtlety, Luke still seemed aware of the attention, judging by the way the other shifted from time to time or would throw odd looks at Ben.

Eventually Ben had given up and just let things fall as they would... for now. But he would have to talk his way into a job on the farm if he was going to stay, Ben knew. His time's Luke had also told of gruff, business-like Owen: the man who didn't show affection outwardly save in rare instances. With the exception of his wife Beru of course.

Ben's attention was drawn by Luke approaching the now-opening garage, and he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Once Luke had shut down the skyhopper, he turned to exit, though he paused at the ramp.

"Uncle Owen is a hard man, but he's not soulless." Luke studied Ben a moment, and then went on. "You'll have to sell your usefulness for him to seriously consider anything."

Ben inclined his head. "I understand."

"Luke?" Came a woman's voice.

Luke smiled almost subconsciously, turning to walk down the ramp at last. "I'm right here Aunt Beru."

"You're home in time for supper: why don't you check in with Owen and then ask him to come in also? He's working on the eastern side of the farm, there's a vaporator there that's been giving him trouble."

"Yes, Ma'am," Luke said before there was a pause. "Aunt Beru..."

Ben had hesitated, hearing the conversation outside, but then went down slowly behind Luke, and he saw the woman's sharp eyes instantly zero in on him.

"... I brought home a prospective worker." Luke finished somewhat sheepishly. "He was lost in the desert, and needs a place to stay."

Beru Lars studied Ben openly, and then her head tilted some, glancing from Ben to Luke, and the youth wondered if this woman could see the resemblance between the two teenagers. Ben wouldn't have been surprised, honestly: Beru may have been quiet and gentle, but she wasn't a fool.

"Hello, Ma'am." Ben bowed slightly. "I appreciate the... opportunity."

Beru's eyebrow lifted, and she glanced at Luke, then back to Ben. "Well, you will have to get past Owen, but we do need help on the farm."

Ben smiled softly. "Luke said the same thing."

Beru chuckled. "Smart boy." She ruffled her nephew's hair affectionately and he ducked somewhat, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, but he didn't leave without a kiss to her cheek.

Luke waved and the led Ben back out the door to the garage and topside, and though Ben didn't know north from south in this desert, Luke knew exactly where to go. Ben followed and soon they heard the clink of tools against machinery as well as some muttered words.

"Uncle Owen?" Luke called from a few yards away.

"Luke? I'm right here," Owen Lars replied, poking his head out from around the moisture vaporator. Predictably his eyes widened some and he came fully around the machine to study the younger teenager walking behind his nephew. "Who is this?"

Luke made to answer and then stopped short as if just realizing something. "Actually, I never did get his name."

"Ben." The other teenager supplied, stepping up and offering his hand while thinking fast on a last name. Finally he settled on borrowing his uncle's: Han wouldn't mind. "My name is Ben Solo."

Owen took the hand with some hesitancy and studied Ben openly. "And what can I do for you Ben?"

"I need employment and a place to stay, Sir," Ben answered. "I... well, I'm on Tatooine for a while and I don't know where else to go."

"I found him lost in the desert," Luke said softly. "He may have crashed in the desert."

Owen lifted his chin, turning his attention back to Ben. " _Did_ you crash here?"

"Yes," Ben said somewhat cautiously. It was true in a sense.

"Well, whatever was left of your ship when you left it is gone. The Jawas and Sand People have taken it for scrap by now." Owen was still assessing Ben. "How old are you, Lad?"

"Fourteen standard years, Sir."

"Fourteen? Who lets their kid go off alone like that? Where are you parents?"

Ben felt a stab of sorrow. "My mother passed away, Sir, and my father... he's... well, he doesn't know I'm gone."

Owen frowned. "You ran away?"

"Not exactly. I went on a trip, but got lost, and my ship crashed here."

"Then won't your father be looking for you?"

"He... he will be, but I have no way to get in touch with him, Sir," Ben said honestly. "My communications equipment was damaged, and with it his comm. codes— he recently changed them— are gone too."

Owen narrowed his eyes, and Ben held firm. "I know it sounds a little fishy, sir, but it's true. I won't be able to contact my father while I am here. And no, I did not bring trouble with me. I'm not being hunted. I'm here, and that's all."

After a lengthy pause, Owen sighed. "So why not try for anything in Anchorhead or Mos Eisley? That's where most off-worlders go. The open desert isn't the place for the faint of heart."

Ben nodded. "I understand, but I assure you I can manage. I'll do a full day's work, and if there is any place for me to make a bed, that can be part of my pay, Sir. Room and board... and food."

Owen gestured for Ben to lift his hands and Ben offered them. Owen inspected the appendages, and Ben caught flickers of approval on the older man's face, though they were barely there. "Well, you seem to have done your share of work. Luke can show you the ropes, and you can bunk with him for now until we arrange something else."

Ben smiled, and then looked to the other teen. "If Luke's okay with sharing his room?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't mind, so long as you respect my privacy."

"I promise," Ben replied. "And thank you, Mr. Lars. I'll do my share until I leave, whenever that will be."

Owen grunted and Luke smiled minutely. "Aunt Beru also wanted us to come in for dinner."

Owen nodded, handing them all some tool or another, and the trio went back into the garage, deposited their gear, and then cleaned up before sitting at the table, though Luke detoured to assist his aunt.

"The pay won't be very much," Owen said once it was just them. "But if you do your part, I'll make sure you're taken care of."

Ben bowed his head respectfully. "Yes Sir."

"Good."

 **00000**

When it was time to go to bed, Luke and Beru made as much of a pallet on the floor as they could and Ben assured them it was fine. "I've slept on bare floors, forest floors and worse things than that, I'll be alright."

Beru seemed a little worried at that, but didn't argue. Luke, on the other hand, seemed curious.

"Where all have you travelled to then?" he asked.

Ben snorted softly. "All over, really. I've seen planets covered in trees, snow, jungles, water, desert, and cities. The galaxy is a vast place with a wide variety of planets and peoples."

Luke sighed, lying down. "You're lucky to have those... experiences. To be able to travel and see the galaxy and to fly among the stars..." Luke's tone was wistful. "What I wouldn't give for just one trip in a ship, my hands on the controls... in the stars above. Even just an orbit around Tatooine," his face fell some, "but Uncle Owen would never allow it."

"I'm sure you'll have your chance," Ben said softly. "Don't give up on your dreams, okay? My... ah, father always told me I could be whatever I wanted within the law, but that I would have to keep to a path to get there, and never give up, no matter how hard it got. And I've had some really tough times."

Luke nodded. "Your dad sounds really wise."

Ben smirked at the irony. "Yes, well, don't tell him that, or it may go to his head."

They shared a laugh and Ben found himself yawning. "Sorry, but I'm more tired than I thought."

Luke waved him off. "Trust me; get all the sleep you can now, because our day starts before the suns rise."

Ben blinked, having not quite realized _that_... but he could live with it too. "Thanks for the warning."

Luke chuckled. "Goodnight, Ben. Oh, and don't go topside at night. Not only are there Sand People, but the perimeter fence will fry you if you touch it."

Ben winced. "Noted."

He closed his eyes, and soon after was out cold.

* * *

 **( A/N:** _I am SOOOO sorry for the lengthy delay in this update. I've been working on other things, and I finally finished my Suns Among Stars Trilogy *woot woot!*, and here I am :). I will finish this, however long it takes. Here's hoping you're still with me. Thanks again._ **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Ben had no idea how his father had lived nineteen years in the desert sands of Tatooine, but he was beginning to appreciate Luke's stamina and ability to endure. Those traits had to have been borne here on Tatooine beneath the oppressive and dangerous heat of not one, but _two_ suns.

Ben was profusely glad the Larses had managed to lend him some lighter colored clothing— or rather, Luke had— though Luke's gear was a shade large on Ben because the other boy was slightly older and thus taller.

Sweat rolled down the center of Bens back, tickling his spine as Luke continued to show him the method of working on moisture vaporators, seemingly unaware of the heat as he worked. Ben had to admire that about him, and he stole surreptitious glances at Luke when he thought the other might not notice.

This younger Luke seemed lively enough when one brought up ships, piloting and similar topics, but otherwise the young man before him was quiet and focused on his tasks. Maybe his uncle Owen had drilled that into him and Luke had learned it too well. But wither way, Ben knew Luke got no privileges unless all his chores were done, so it also made sense to Ben for Luke to focus so.

"...but if you tighten it too much the housing will crack and leak water, which won't be good," Luke was saying when Ben tuned back in. "So only tighten it about one turn past the resistance point using your hands. That way it will come back off when given some extra elbow grease, but it won't work free on its own."

Ben nodded, looking at the bolts Luke was indicating. Luke had been showing Ben the job for three days now, and Ben was fairly certain he had it down, but there were still things the youth had yet to learn and so Luke was merely filling in the gaps in Ben's knowledge at this point.

Ben yawned, glancing up at the double suns lowering in the sky. Ben hadn't slept much the last few days thanks to his internal struggle concerning his father and the version of Luke before him now.

Ben found he still resented the Luke from his own timeline, while this one was refreshing and sweet. Maybe it was easier for Ben to relate to this younger Luke because he hadn't had his life experiences yet that he was famous for in the future.

But the real reason for Ben's resentment of Luke in the future was something Ben had yet to discover for himself, and he wondered not for the first time if this was the reason he had been sent back.

"Hello?"

Ben blinked back to full awareness and grimaced when he realized Luke had been speaking to him and was now gazing worriedly at him.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment." Ben admitted.

Luke lifted a brow. "You'll want to be more careful about things like that out here. Not only can you overheat, but there are Sand People."

Ben nodded. "Got it. Sorry."

Luke glanced at the sky also. "Well, we have a few more hours until sundown. Let's try to finish early, and maybe Uncle Owen will let us go to Anchorhead."

Ben smiled softly. "Alright. It's a plan."

Something flickered across Luke's face then and Ben couldn't name it, but then Luke turned and went back to his own tasks while Ben finished his work on the moisture vaporator.

 **00000**

A few hours later, Ben sank onto the couch in the Lars house, gladder than ever that their home was built underground, and thus naturally cooler: even in the middle of the day. But Ben was simply glad to be off his aching feet, if only for a few minutes.

"So, how's the work treating you so far Ben?" Owen asked somewhat drily as he took in Ben's form.

"Good, I'm just not used to the heat, Sir," Ben answered honestly, lifting his head and meeting the man's gaze. Ben had come to really respect Owen, and he rather liked the man despite his callous approach to things. Owen was a hard man and a harder worker; but then, there was an honest, soft quality to him all the same, something Ben could sense beneath the rough and rugged exterior. "I don't mind the work, but I need to get out of the suns more. I think I have a sunburn on my face."

Owen nodded. "Try wearing a wrap on your face: that will help. For the burn for, though, Beru has some cream you can use."

Ben smiled softly. "Thank you."

Luke appeared then, a tool in hand as he cleaned it with a rag. "Aunt Beru says dinner is almost ready, Uncle Owen."

Owen nodded. "Alright. Get cleaned up you two and meet back here for supper."

"Yes sir," they chorused.

Ben eyed Luke as he disappeared into the garage momentarily to replace his part, and then he reappeared wiping his hands on a different rag. Ben leaned on the doorjamb as Luke bent over the refresher sink to wash up.

"How do you stand the heat?" Ben asked curiously. "It's so intense, but you don't seem to even notice."

Luke blinked up at him, clearly surprised at the question. Ben supposed that Luke was used to everyone on Tatooine being used to the heat and suns and just dealing with it. He'd probably never been asked how he could live in it.

"Well, for starters, it's not like I have much of a choice," Luke finally said, though his tone wasn't bitter. "So I just... well, I've lived here all my life, so my body has adjusted to it. You will too, given time."

Ben shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, are we still going to... Anchorhead?"

Luke sighed. "No, it's too late. We wouldn't be home before dark, and that's when the Sand People and other desert hazards appear in full force."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, alright."

He took his turn when Luke finished washing, and soon the pair was at the table. When Beru came in with the final plate, she disappeared once more and returned to hand something over to Ben.

"Here you go," she said as she did.

At his befuddled expression she chuckled. "Owen said you need a head and face wrap. I can show you how to use it after supper."

Understanding dawned, and Ben smiled. "Thank you Ma'am."

The woman took her seat and they ate, with the only sounds their use of the tableware for a time. Then Owen glanced at Luke and began what Ben supposed would pass for conversation.

"Luke, how are those condensers performing on the west ridge?"

"They're running smoothly except for number four," Luke replied between his bites food. "It will need some oil I think, it's running sluggishly."

Owen considered. "I think we may be out. We'll need to pick up some more soon."

"Yes sir." Luke resumed eating, and clearly the talking was done, because nothing else was said for the remainder of the meal.

It was odd, Ben thought, of how... reminiscent the dinner scene here was to how often Ben and Luke's shared meals had gone of late. Ben felt a pang of regret at that, realizing how much they'd missed out on as he observed Luke and Owen discreetly.

Then again, maybe Luke had been too well taught by Owen in his youth, and the awkward dinner scene was only too familiar to Ben's father. Swallowing his final bite with difficulty, Ben excused himself to retire early.

He lay in his cot facing the wall, mind on the Luke of his time and if he even knew Ben was gone.

 **00000**

"Ben!" Luke cried in earnest when he STILL couldn't find his boy. "Where are you?! _Ben!_ "

Worried didn't even begin to describe how he felt as Luke continued his desperate search for his son, who had still not appeared even though Luke was certain he'd seen Ben fall in this very pit. What if Ben was hurt? What if he couldn't answer Luke and he was waiting all alone and frightened, and...

 _Stop this!_ Luke berated himself, well aware that his colleagues thought he was losing it. Maybe he was. But Luke wasn't leaving Toydaria without Ben... in one form or another.

"BEN!"

* * *

 **( A/N:** _I am really sorry for all the delays. I'm really struggling to keep my muse going in general, and I don't know why. I don't blame anyone for giving up on this story, and I apologize again for my lengthy breaks. I hope to get my muse back in general, but my brain seems to be on a break. Hope to see you again soon. Thanks for sticking with me this far_. **)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Ben leaned against the moisture vaporator, a satisfied smile in place as he looked at his handiwork. He was definitely getting the hang of things around the farm, and Ben was pretty certain he'd even gotten the hunk of junk before him working slightly smoother.

It had been a few days since the dinner 'conversation' between Luke and Owen, and in that time, Ben had grown closer to the other teenager.

Now they could speak to each other as if they had known each other for years instead of days. Ben found himself relaxing more and more around Luke, and yet... there was also something missing.

Ben couldn't quite put a finger to it, but there was something missing from his relationship with this Luke. Ben pursed his lips as he put his gear away, trying to put a finger on what was off. This Luke was a great guy, and there was a charisma and innocence to him that Ben found refreshing.

He was more easy-going and was able to relate to Ben as a teenager.

Unlike with his version of Luke back home.

The thought caused Ben's motions to slow, and in an effort to forget about it, Ben turned to wondering if there were more chores to do or if he and Luke would have a bit of time to themselves.

He picked up his tool set and made the long trek back to the house. As it came into view, Ben caught sight of a taller figure emerging from the stairs and stopping to look around.

When Luke saw Ben he waved, a smile in place Ben hadn't seen there yet. "Hey Ben!"

The redhead lifted an eyebrow at Luks's eager tone. Something was definitely up.

"What is it?" Ben asked when he was within earshot.

"We get to run to Anchorhead!" Luke all but exclaimed.

Ben chuckled. "Excited much?"

Luke shot him a look. "You should know by now there are very few things to do on this dust ball that a teenager would find interesting. Any chance to get off the farm for a bit is reason to celebrate."

Ben had to admit Luke had a point. "Alright, let me put my gear away and we can hit the sand."

Luke nodded and disappeared into the garage, and Ben stepped into the same room minutes later with a smile in place. "Ready to go."

Luke smiled back and hit the thrusters, barely maintaining a respectable speed on the property. But as soon as they were out in open sands, Luke cranked up the speed to something Ben thought might be frowned upon by Owen.

Ben watched as sand swept by, with nothing but more sand on the horizon. Ben guessed that the only thing that was nice about the view was the crystal blue sky, unhindered by anything. Ben hadn't had the chance yet to see the night sky, as he had been too tired after every day shift to care what the nighttime looked like.

"There's nothing to see," Luke informed Ben once he caught on to his friend's staring. "Unless you enjoy sand as far as the eye can see."

Ben snickered, and then turned his attention to Luke. "Isn't there a Beggars Canyon here?"

Luke's face split into the sloppiest grin he'd ever seen grace that face, both versions of Luke being taken into account. "Absolutely! Well, it's more east of here, but it's my favorite place to go! That's where I was when I was headed home the day we met. I had just raced the canyon. One of these days I'll beat Fixer, and I'll be able to gain some ground with the other kids here."

Ben's brow furrowed. "Fixer... he and the other kids are your friends?"

Luke's smile faded. "I... wouldn't exactly call them friends."

Ben's frown deepened. "Well then why do you hang out with them?"

Luke sighed. "Ben..." He sounded for a moment just like the younger Skywalker's father, and Ben experienced a moment of nostalgia that threw him for a loop.

"...been here long enough to see how barren this planet is," Luke was saying when Ben tuned back in. "There are few families here, and even fewer people my age. Out here, you just..." Luke sighed again. "You take what you can get, such as it is."

Ben studied Luke with a new eye, noting for the first time the deep well of loneliness the other carried within. It was clear in his voice right then, and Ben felt bad now for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry," Ben said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Luke glanced his way, and then shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's okay to have questions."

Ben nodded slowly and allowed a silence to fall between them. He again turned to the sands, but his gaze was faraway now.

How lonely was the Luke in Ben's time?

Strange how that thought had never really carried much weight before now for Ben, but after this new revelation... Ben had a clearer picture of the Luke he'd grown up loving. It was no wonder Luke had taken Mara's death so difficultly. Aside from the fact that he had just lost his wife, Ben hedged as he started to really ponder this new insight.

Luke had grown up without any real friends— although Ben remembered someone named Biggs, mentioned only briefly— and his uncle Owen hadn't really been all that... openly loving. And how long had Luke spent on his own even after finding Han and Leia and later the Jedi family he'd slowly acquired?

It hadn't been the same, especially after Han and Leia had married: Luke had still been alone. He had family, yes; he had nephews and a niece... but no companion to return home to each night, no child to hold and raise.

But after finding Mara, that had all changed. Luke had found someone to love, so deeply that when he'd lost her... it had broken him. He'd literally lost half of his soul when his wife died, and it probably hadn't helped matters any that Luke's only child hadn't wanted anything to do with his father at that point in time.

Ben felt the first stirrings of guilt form a lead ball in his gut and he resolutely turned away from it.

No... Luke had been at fault.

He had... _only tried to protect his son?_ An inner voice whispered knowingly.

No, Ben determined stubbornly, Luke had never understood his son, and that had been the root cause of their issues. Luke had never let Ben do his own thing without trying to get in the way, to live Ben's life for him...

 _Like Owen never let Luke have freedom?_

Ben happened to glance over at the Luke in the speeder, and there was a sense about him that had Ben feeling like an intruder. There was a peace in Luke's countenance as he drove through the monotonous landscape, something Ben had rarely seen in his father, especially of late.

Giving the other teen some privacy, Ben sighed and pushed his musings away.

He didn't know how much time passed, but he was drawn back to the here and now by Luke's voice.

"We're here."

Ben looked up to see the small sprawl that indicated the township, and every building had the same look to it, all of them reminiscent of the Lars homestead.

"This is Anchorhead?" Ben asked, eyeing the larger buildings about them as Luke drove them into town.

"Yup," Luke replied, and as they neared a particularly hefty abode, Ben realized this was the store they were supposed to get supplies from. "Try not to let the others get to you too much, alright?"

Ben nodded. "Lead on."

Luke grabbed Owen's list and then Ben was following the blond inside. It was several degrees cooler in the shade of the building, but there was still dust and sand everywhere. A group of teens all around Luke's age were scattered about the building.

A pair of boys played some sort of game at a small table while a larger boy and a girl occupied a chair behind the counter.

"Hey Wormie!" The boy behind the counter greeted with a wicked smirk. "How's the skyhopper?"

Luke's lips thinned. "My ship is fine no thanks to you Fixer."

Ah, so this was Fixer then. Ben took note and then watched the proceedings with half an eye as he took a good look around.

"Hey, I ain't the one who put his mouth where he couldn't keep it," Fixer rebuffed, unrepentant. "You said you could do it, and then you went and proved me right that you couldn't."

Luke shook his head. "Whatever. I need some things."

Fixer shrugged, but the girl took a keen interest in the newcomer. "And who is that handsome fellow?"

It took Ben several long seconds to realize she meant him and the look Luke was giving her did nothing to set the redhead at ease.

"He's a new hire at my uncles farm, Camie." Luke stepped into her view of Ben. "And he isn't interested."

Ben back-stepped some as the young woman moved out from behind the counter anyway.

"Why don't we let him be the judge of that?" Camie purred, coming up to Ben. "What's your name?"

"Ben."

"Welcome to Anchorhead, Ben." Camie eyed him openly.

"Why did you throw your lot in with Wormie here?" Fixer asked as he snatched the list from Luke and looked it over.

Luke threw the older boy a dirty look which Fixer only smirked at.

"His family needed a hand, and I was available for hire," Ben answered, shifting pointedly away from Camie.

The pair of boys at the sport table was now watching the scene with great interest, their game forgotten.

"Are they that desperate for help, then?" Fixer sneered, and Camie turned away from Ben.

"Fixer, quit it. Leave the Larses alone, they've done nothing wrong." She reprimanded. "Besides, they bring good business."

Fixer sighed. "Yeah, I respect Wormie's guardians, but not the runt."

Luke's head dipped and his shoulders slumped some, and Ben wondered why the other just took it. Fixer was now putting items on the counter for Luke's order and as he did so he spoke again.

"So when do we get to see you flunk the Canyon again, Wormie?"

Luke's head came up, a fire in his eyes. "Name the time and place, and I'll be there!"

Fixer laughed. "I love seeing you get so sure of your piloting abilities, 'cause then I get to watch as you're knocked down the ladder a few rungs."

Luke took a step closer. "At least I've threaded the Stone Needle. Can you say the same?"

A boy from the game snorted. "We aren't suicidal like you and Biggs. You can keep that boast, we will keep our heads."

"Well said Windy." Fixer pointed a happy finger at the other, and turned his face to Ben. "Ask Windy here about the last time he rode with Luke down Beggars Canyon..."

"We came out of that one alive!" Luke protested.

"Barely!" Windy exclaimed. "I am never letting you drive me again! You nearly got us killed!"

Ben stepped forward now. "I'm sure Luke's the best pilot of you bunch. He just doesn't get the chance to show you all very often."

The others only laughed while Luke turned a shade of pink.

"Oh, Wormie here has had loads of chances to show us his 'skill'," Fixer made air quotes. "He has yet to impress me."

Fixer finished placing the order on the counter and Luke paid swiftly, grabbing up a few of the items.

"And all because he wants to be like dear old Daddy." Fixer taunted at Luke's back.

Luke froze where he stood, and Ben felt the air in the room cool several degrees. Everyone but Fixer seemed to sense it too, and Camie started to turn towards Fixer.

"Your father dropped you off to rot here with us, and all he left you was some dream that you could be anything like him." Fixer went on, obviously enjoying himself.

"Hey, leave Anakin out of this!" Ben snapped, and Luke's head turned sharply towards Ben just as Camie laid a hand on Fixer's arm.

"Hey, that's enough," Camie said softly.

Fixer shrugged her off and continued. "Well, if your current piloting record is anything to go off of, I don't think your father would be proud at all."

Luke turned red in the face and spun to face Fixer, a hand clenched into a tight fist. "Shut up!"

Fixer leaned against the counter from his end. "Poor Wormie, trying so hard to be like Daddy, who's dead and never coming back for..."

Without warning Luke launched himself at Fixer, moving so quickly that even Ben missed Luke's first step. But seconds after Luke moved the blond was over the counter and pounding a fist into Fixer's mouth.

Parts fell as the two went sprawling behind the counter and Fixer growled angrily while Luke continued to hit him.

Ben stood, mouth agape at this side of Luke he'd never seen before, even as Camie tried to get around the counter to stop the fight. Luke was now on his back and receiving three heavy fists from Fixer, two in the face and one in the gut.

"Stop it!" Camie cried. "Boys STOP!"

But if they heard the pair of boys gave no indication. Luke heaved and managed to throw Fixer off of him, and then he rolled and was striking at Fixer, getting him above the eye.

"Take it back!" Luke hollered.

"Never!" Fixer spat at Luke and then they were on their feet, with Fixer slamming a fist into Luke's face and stomach intermittently, driving the shorter, thinner boy back towards the door until Luke grabbed his opponent's fist in a surprisingly spry move. Luke strained against Fixer's stronger physique, though, and then the pair was out the door as Fixer shoved backwards and Luke tripped over a piece of machinery.

The two rolled about the sand as they fought for supremacy until a large man appeared from nowhere and literally picked the two boys up by the scruffs of their necks and hauled them to their feet.

"ENOUGH!" the man roared, and Fixer instantly went slack.

Luke stopped too, his face red and not just from blood. Ben watched as the adult glared at each boy in turn.

"Now, what in _space_ is going on?" the man demanded.

"Nothing, Dad," Fixer deflected.

"The hell it was nothing!" Luke snapped, his eyes hard as flint. "You insulted my father you sleemo!"

"I said enough!" the man snapped again. "Fixer, get in there and clean up the shop. Luke, go home."

Ben took that as his cue, and managed to come out of his immobile state enough to function. Ben began grabbing things off the counter and he hustled to get them into the vehicle. Luke appeared to help, muttering under his breath.

All was silent as Ben and Luke loaded the speeder. That is, until they were ready to leave.

"I will be comming your uncle, Skywalker, so you'd best be prepared to account for your actions here today."

Luke paled considerably, but took off without answering. Ben glanced back in time to see Fixer get taken inside by his father's grasp on his bicep.

When Ben turned back around, Luke was sitting in stony silence within the speeder. But though there was still anger, deep hurt, and the obvious effort not to weep, Ben sensed fear in his companion.

Fear of what Owen would do when they got home.

And Ben couldn't help but eye Luke somewhat warily, a little uncertainty in the redhead now too.

By the stars Ben had never imagined Luke would ever react like that, and indeed Ben could count on one hand the number of times Luke had actually lost his temper enough to strike out physically.

That was something Ben had always admired about his father: the man's obvious self-control.

Ben's whirling thoughts stilled briefly at that, and for the first time in too long Ben wished for his father's comforting presence. Not the Luke beside him, but the one Ben had left behind.

Ben's earlier dilemma resurfaced and he swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat.

Ben finally felt understanding taking root in him as the true problem between he and Luke started to become clear for the youth. But, unable to accept it yet, Ben pushed it aside and instead sat silently all the way back.

Neither boy thought to ask about Ben's slip-up; too caught up in the aftermath were they.

* * *

 **(** **A/N:** _Hooray I'm back! Finally! I think I have my muse back for this story, and I'm soooo sorry for the delay yet again. Pray I can keep this going till I finish. Thank you all for sticking with me still! You're all the best!_ **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Luke didn't know how he managed to keep his hands steady enough to drive them home, but he did. He couldn't see all that well, due to his double-black eyes and the blood still dribbling down his face from a cut above his left eye.

He hurt from the fight, but Luke didn't regret his choice to knock in a few of Fixer's teeth. The other had deserved it... hadn't he?

Luke saw the farm finally come into view and he swallowed with difficulty, a slight tremor appearing in his fingers now. Especially when, upon hearing the approach of the vehicle, who should appear but Uncle Owen?

Luke didn't need to be close to see the disappointment and anger in Owen: it was clear as day in the man's body language.

Luke stopped the speeder near the garage and only when it was put away did Luke sit back. He didn't leave the vehicle, however, and he didn't speak, waiting with dread for his uncle to appear.

The man didn't disappoint.

"Ben, would you give us some privacy please?" Owen asked in clipped tones that had the redhead obeying without question.

From his peripherals, Luke caught the slight look of pity Ben shot him, but otherwise Luke made no indication he'd heard Owen or seen Ben's departure. Silence reigned thick and heavy as Owen's harsh gaze bored into his nephew's head.

"Get out of the speeder," Owen commanded.

Luke silently obeyed, but didn't look to his uncle.

After more unbearable silence, Owen gruffly demanded an explanation. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Luke shifted. "Fixer provoked me."

"How so?" Owen asked.

Here Luke hesitated even more. He knew how taboo this subject was with Owen...

"Nothing." Luke tried to deflect, but Owen wasn't having it.

"Out with it."

Luke forced himself to look up, willing himself to remain calm. "He... made fun of me and..."

"Yes?" Owen was clearly impatient. "Well, out with it!"

"...my father," Luke finished in a whisper.

Owen reacted in the expected way. "You know full well how I feel about fights, Luke Skywalker, and I don't care _what_ the subject was. Your father is gone, and I am sorry, but you need to grow up and learn to not let their remarks bother you so much."

Luke blew a breath out of his nose and glared at Owen. "How can you say that?!"

"Say what?" Owen asked, brow lifted.

"Did my father do something wrong to make you hate him so?" Luke demanded.

Owen flinched, barely, but didn't back down. "You are grounded. And get yourself cleaned up, because you start on your punishment tonight."

Luke ground his teeth, but when Owen spoke next, his head came up higher. "You will apologize to Fixer."

"The hell I will!" Luke shouted. "He started it and he insulted my father! He..."

Luke stopped when Owen's face turned red. Luke snapped his mouth shut, but shook his head, tears now shimmering in his gaze.

"You made a mistake, and I will hear nothing more on the subject of your father," Owen stated. "He is in the past. It's best to look to the future."

Luke shook his head, unable to stop the tears from falling. He stepped angrily around Owen and made to leave the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Owen snapped.

"Out." Luke shot back. He paused just before leaving the doorway. "By the way: I'm fine, Uncle Owen, in case you care about that."

With that he was gone, ignoring anything Owen may have said next. Luke stalked out to the edge of the property and sat himself down behind a moisture vaporator, eyes overflowing as his heart bled.

Night was starting to deepen and Luke rested his head back against the machine and stared listlessly at the ever-brightening stars, his face slick.

 _Some day... someday I will be free of this place._ Luke murmured in his heart.

 **00000**

Ben, despite the request for alone time, couldn't help but linger just outside the door that led from the garage to the main building. And as such he had heard everything.

Ben was angry at Owen for his treatment of Luke, for so callously rejecting Anakin... but at the same time, Ben supposed if _he_ had to hide Vader's son and protect him, he'd do what he could to deflect attention away from said parent too.

But still, for Owen to so casually throw Luke's father aside... Ben found himself aching to run to Luke and comfort him. He was surprised when a soft hand touched his arm, and Ben spun to see Beru there, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Let them be, Ben. Luke and Owen both need time to cool off," she said softly, drawing him away from the garage door.

"Why don't you guys trust Luke with more information on his father?" Ben asked. "Don't you trust him?"

Beru offered a sad smile. "Of course we do. But how would _you_ feel if your father was missing from your life and you suddenly found him? Despite who he may turn out to be... what would you do?"

Ben opened his mouth to retort... when her words hit him in a profound and unexpected way. His mouth slowly closed again.

Beru nodded once. "Luke would seek his father out above us. We are his caretakers, yes, and he loves us... but he has always yearned for a _father_ , not just an uncle."

Beru glanced back the way they had come. "Owen is trying to keep Luke from more than he knows. Owen does love Luke; he's just not very good at showing his emotions. Owen expresses his love through knowledge shared, or things done. It's a rarity that he allows love and gentleness to show in any form other than that. The desert does that to a man." Beru touched Ben's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean Owen doesn't care. He does."

Ben nodded mutely. "I think I'll retire for the evening, Ma'am."

"Alright. Goodnight Ben."

Ben offered a slight bow of respect and then went to lie down upon his cot, mind working anew thanks to Beru.

 _What would you do if your father was missing..._

Luke _had_ been missing a lot from Ben's life of late, but it wasn't because of Luke, and Ben knew that full well. Luke had done all he could to respect Ben's wish to be close to someone else, and yet he had tried to also be there for Ben... possibly in ways the redhead hadn't ever noticed.

Despite the fact that Ben had made it clear he wanted little to do with Luke when he'd teamed up with Jacen, Luke had tried to warn his only child how dangerous Jacen was becoming. To tell Ben how changed the other had turned out to be.

And Ben hadn't listened... until it was too late.

Mara Jade Skywalker too late.

 _...only to find him?_

Emotion welled up in Ben, and he turned toward the wall, the sight blurring with moisture. Ben _had_ found his father... only he hadn't; not really. And Ben could see how much it hurt Luke to be so distanced from his child, but nor would Luke ever force Ben to accept him again.

Ben, frustrated, was reminded yet again of the reason Ben and Luke were still at odds.

Or, rather, why _Ben_ was still at odds with _Luke_.

"No..." Ben whispered, trying still to deny it. "I've forgiven him. It's over now."

 _Have you?_ that nagging voice murmured. _Have you really forgiven him?_

"Yes!" Ben hissed.

 _Then why the issue?_

Ben knew why... and he was ashamed of it. And he knew full well that until he accepted it, he would never get his relationship with his father back.

"I... I can't..." Ben whimpered. "I'm such a disappointment to him... I screwed up too much... and I... I can't forgive myself."

 _Your pride is the only thing keeping you back, Ben._ The voice spoke knowingly, voicing what Ben refused to... and Ben closed his eyes.

"Go away." Ben demanded, shutting himself off from the voice and willing himself to sleep.

 **00000**

On Toydaria, Luke Skywalker sank to the ground in the bottom of the pit he knew in his heart of hearts Ben had fallen into.

Unable to puzzle things out, Luke wept heavily, his fingers drawing shaky lines in the dirt. Where was his son?

He closed his eyes at some point to try meditating, but after a time he still got no answer, and Luke broke off, burying his face in his hands.

"Ben..." he whimpered, Luke's already broken heart threatening to crack further.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Despite the tense feeling in the air between Owen and Luke since the fight, Ben was impressed that Luke still worked at the same efficient and honest rate as before. He had every right, Ben knew, to act standoffish and refuse to do his part of the work until Owen saw the error of his ways, but Luke didn't.

And Ben saw that quality as one Luke had kept all throughout his life.

It had been two weeks now since that day in Anchorhead, and Ben was sitting with Luke in the garage, cleaning a droid with the other that had broken down near one of the vaporators. Owen would have to break down and buy a new one, Ben knew, even if Luke was doing his utmost to fix the junk pile before them.

"Look, I know the Larses aren't loaded with money, but can't you all just... forego this and get a new droid?" Ben asked without judgment.

"The harvest from last season didn't make us enough to spend much on anything but the absolute necessities." Luke explained softly. Ever since that day he had been quieter, more reserved, and Ben was finding it harder to get the other to genuinely smile.

"Oh," Ben murmured, and he looked around. It was selfish, Ben knew, but he missed his home back on Coruscant. He missed not being dirt-poor, and having enough to by a new toy when he saw it and his parents didn't shoot him down for one reason or another. But it had never been because they lacked the funds.

Ben missed seeing his own room, his mother's furniture... and his father's office.

Ben's heart panged within him, and he accepted how much he was growing to miss his father.

"Boys." Owen's voice brought Ben from his musings, and he saw the man appear to look at Luke's handiwork.

Ben noted for the first time in two weeks that maybe; just maybe Luke's efforts on this droid were to apologize to Owen in his own way. An attempt to make up for that day.

The redhead could see the same understanding in Owen's gaze, and it was momentarily soft, one of those rare displays Beru had mentioned.

"Luke, it's not going to work, but thank you for trying." Owen placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Why don't you two take the rest of today off, go spend it however you want... just be safe."

Luke's head came up, surprise on his face. But he nodded, the teen's mouth lifting in an accepting, grateful smile.

"Just be home before dark, alright?" Owen reminded.

"Yes sir," Luke murmured. "And thank you."

Owen left and Ben turned to face Luke, who seemed to be thinking before the smile on his face widened to something mischievous.

"So, how's about a tour of Beggars Canyon today?" Luke asked, eyes glittering.

Ben lifted a brow. Talk about a switch...

"Alright." Ben agreed, part of him eager to have this experience with his father's younger person. This would be a fun day, Ben thought.

Luke cleaned his tools with a swift hand and Ben followed suit. Luke grabbed a canteen of water for them both and then they were walking towards Luke's Skyhopper, something Ben hadn't been inside since the day Luke picked him up.

Luke started the ship up with an air of excitement and soon after the duo was flying over the sands. Ben watched as they passed by and turned his head to Luke.

"Any chance I could fly?" Ben asked.

Luke hesitated. "Do you know how?"

The question was double-sided, Ben knew. Luke didn't want his only source of true freedom on Tatooine damaged, nor did he want to get in trouble for letting someone underage drive... though really, who would know out here?

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yes, Luke, I know how to pilot a ship. Although, I have never been behind the controls of a Skyhopper. But how hard could it be?"

Luke shot him a look. "Maybe on the way home."

"Alright." Ben huffed somewhat. "I'm not a kid, you know."

Luke grimaced. "I know. And I'm sorry... I just..."

"Don't want anyone but you to wreck your baby?" Ben asked with a smirk.

Luke punched him playfully on the arm. "Exactly."

Ben laughed, and Luke steered them closer to their target. When the canyon emerged, Ben let out a whistle.

Luke nodded. "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ben murmured, a new appreciation for his father's pastime surfacing.

Speaking of fathers, Ben was deeply surprised that Luke hadn't yet brought up his slip-up of Anakin's name. Ben had realized it the next day, and had done all he could to prepare for the moment Luke remembered also, though he supposed Luke had been too caught up in his silent feud with Owen to think much about it.

"Well, are you ready?" Luke inquired a bit too eagerly for Ben's taste.

Ben eyed the other openly, considering, the first stirrings of misgivings appearing. It was one thing to look at the canyon, but seeing it in person now... he had to suddenly wonder what he was getting himself in to. He'd never quite realized how... dangerous the canyon was. "It's safe, right?"

Luke hesitated. "If one knows the canyon, then yes." He paused for a heartbeat. "Well... _safer_."

Ben let his unease show. "That's a confidence booster."

Luke lifted a brow. "Would you like to go back?"

The rebellious teen in Ben reared its head then, his pride stoked. "Naw, let's do this."

Luke snickered and hit the thrusters before Ben could object. The skyhopper sped into the narrow mouth of the canyon— or the Notch as Luke informed him it was called— and soon all Ben could see was meters-high rock on both sides, and canyon stretched out before them.

As Luke took the winding ravine at what Ben considered reckless speeds, Ben couldn't help but regret his choice to come here. Sure Ben liked a thrill... but this wasn't what he had expected at all.

He grew especially nervous when the canyon only narrowed in on them, making it so that if Luke deviated too much their craft would become a stain on the wall.

Ben was gripping the console rather tightly when a tunnel appeared, dark as night as far as Ben could tell.

"You've done this before... right?" Ben asked a little too loudly.

He trusted the piloting skills of the older, far more seasoned Luke completely... but this teenager... he wasn't so sure, especially— Force forgive him— after the comments of the other kids in Anchorhead.

"Of course!" Luke all but scoffed, and Ben swallowed as the tunnel did them. It was dark, but Luke's running lights illuminated the stalactites and stalagmites prevalent in the darkened space, some of them coming up seemingly at random.

But, true to Luke's word, he navigated the maze of stone pillars like he'd done it dozens of times. Though, now that Ben was paying closer attention, he could feel Luke's subconscious use of the Force.

But even so, this Luke was untrained and didn't know what the Force was... so how long truly could they last?

Ben saw the end of the tunnel approach, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the canyon almost immediately widened... and split into a fork. But in the center of the right-hand fork Ben saw something that made him cringe.

"Do me a favor... don't try to impress me with by threading the needle today please..." Ben somehow managed to sound wry and superior.

"Alright," Luke agreed, and Ben was pleased to not hear condescension in his tone. Luke did glance his way, however, a frown appearing. "Hey, are you alright? I can pull out..."

Ben opened his mouth to accept the offer, but something else came out without his consent, his pride once again getting the best of him.

"Naw, I can handle this!" he deflected.

Luke lifted a bow, and Ben indicated the terrain before them. "Look forward, please."

Luke smirked and returned his attention to the viewport. The canyon continued to twist and turn and Luke flew rather well, but something niggled at Ben's awareness now, and he became distracted.

Ben leaned forward and looked around them as he tried to see what the disturbance could be, and Luke noticed.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked while still flying.

Ben frowned. "I don't know."

He tuned back in just as Luke made some sort of speed adjustment, and when Ben refocused on what he could see before them, he panicked.

"Dad, look out!" Ben shrieked in terror at the literal wall coming at them.

Luke jerked at the controls at Ben's outburst... and then cursed loudly. He managed to veer them through the deadly-sharp, and multi-leveled terrain of Diablo's Cut, but it wasn't without trouble. The wings of their craft clipped the left wall of the canyon and the Skyhopper wobbled dangerously before it clipped the opposite wall and Luke hit the brakes so hard Ben was thrown against the console.

Ben was white in the face as he prayed Luke could land them safely, and though Luke leveled out the craft for a few seconds, the Skyhopper was becoming sluggish. Luke pulled up desperately and the ship blasted up out of the canyon, a shriek being heard from the underbelly as it grazed the edge of the cliff.

Then the ship fell, only to land harshly and skid several feet in the sand before it came to an abrupt halt.

Ben and Luke remained utterly silent, each recovering at their own pace. Luke apparently came-to first and he turned wide blue eyes on Ben.

"What did you call me?" Luke asked clearly, having heard— somehow— the plea of a child to their parent in the other teenager's tone.

Ben, still panting and trying mightily not to vomit, turned an ashen face towards Luke. "What?"

Luke gave Ben a hard look, but he did repeat his question. "What did you call me?"

Ben thought back to his outcry and blanched. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Wait... and for that matter, how the hell do you know who my father was?" Luke demanded, his voice shifting yet again as the day in Anchorhead finally came back to him in full.

Ben sighed, straightening. "I'm sorry, I... I was calling out to my father just now." Ben murmured. He knew Luke would sense that truth even if he didn't fully understand the _whole_ truth.

Luke's face softened some. "I guess that makes sense. But it sounded like you were talking to _me_."

Ben closed his eyes. "I'm sorry if I... confused you. I didn't mean to." Ben sighed wearily. "I know this is probably stupid and child-like but... can I just admit that I miss my dad? I really do..."

Luke looked down. "That's not childish at all, actually. I wish for mine every day." Luke's voice became a bare whisper. "But at least you have yours still."

Ben felt as if he'd been sucker-punched, though he managed not to show it.

"And about Anakin?" Luke's voice was no longer accusing.

"Your father was pretty famous, and there aren't exactly a lot of Skywalkers roaming around the galaxy." Ben retorted gently.

"But I've looked for information on him, and found nothing," Luke responded. "So how do you know of him?"

"Ah... stories told by my father," Ben said. "Some people remember yours."

Luke studied Ben, and the redhead remained calm.

"Is there anything else you can tell me of him?" Luke asked hopefully.

Ben knew he shouldn't, but in the face of that hope, Ben couldn't leave the other hanging completely. "Only that he was a great man. I'm sorry."

Luke's eyes brightened somewhat, but then dimmed with disappointed acceptance. Eventually Luke sighed and turned his attention to other matters.

"Uncle Owen will kill me for sure for this now," Luke muttered. "Blast it!"

Ben grimaced. "I'm sorry, it was my fault... I don't usually lose my cool like that."

Luke eyed him, but let it drop. "Well, we need to do what we can to fix it, see if we can't get her running enough to get home."

Ben watched as Luke popped open a compartment, grabbed a bag of tools and then made his way outside.

With a sigh, Ben followed. "What can I do to help?"

Luke glanced his way. "See if you can't get the repulsors functioning again while I work on the stabilizers."

Ben nodded and set to work, though with the sand buildup under the craft it wasn't easy. He lost himself to the task, however, and partway through he took note of the position of the suns in the sky.

It was going to be dark soon, Ben realized.

Apparently Luke was reaching the same conclusion, for he began muttering things about 'Owen killing him' and 'grounded forever' under his breath.

Ben sighed and paused in his work to take a drink, offering some water to Luke as well.

"Thank you," Luke said as he accepted the liquid.

As Luke drank, the hairs on the back of Ben's neck stood on end, something he recognized after years at war as a warning of danger.

"Someone's..." a red blast shot by his feet and Ben jumped back, "coming!" Ben yelped.

Luke spun instantly and grabbed Ben to dive into the sands as guttural battle cries sounded over their heads. A gaffi stick was swung heavily at them and Luke rolled Ben away.

Ben came up on his feet and grabbed for his hidden lightsaber. But he wasn't fast enough, because just as his hand grasped it a Tusken knocked him upside the head with his stick, the clubbed end making Ben see stars... and drop his weapon.

As Ben reeled, he tried to find some way to avoid a killing blow. The last thing he wanted was to die in the past like this!

Luke still needed his son in the future!

To the side, and unnoticed by Ben, Luke had seen the lightsaber roll into the sand. Weaponless, Luke dove for the thing, prompted by something he didn't understand. But the moment his hand grasped the cool metal of... whatever this thing was, Luke felt a connection he'd never experienced before.

Without waiting to ponder it— this was hardly the time with five Sand People attacking them— Luke ignited the glowing blue blade and stepped up to defend his friend. The instant the blade appeared with a _snap-hiss_ the Tuskens froze.

They turned almost as one to see Luke holding the glowing blue sword... and while three screamed and ran, the fourth shouted Tusken obscenities at Luke and charged. The being's weapon was swung violently at Luke, who dodged and caught the weapon on his own.

The blue blade, to Luke's astonishment, sliced right through the gafferdi, and then the Tusken lunged at Luke, intending to strangle the youth.

Driven by the need to protect himself, Luke sidestepped on pure instinct and sliced at the being... and cleaving him in two. Luke froze in shock even as the two halves of the Tusken fell heavily to the sand.

A mixture of cries and grunts sounded the retreat of the rest of the Sand People, but Luke didn't see them actually leave. All he could do was stare at the body's halves now at his feet.

When Ben rose to his feet and approached Luke, the blond finally tore his eyes away from the sight.

"Luke, give that to me," Ben ordered gently but sternly. "Please."

Luke looked to the thing in his hands... and then shut it off and gave it to the other like it was an item to be wary of. And yet... Luke was awed by it.

"What in space is that thing?" Luke asked once Ben had returned it to his hiding place.

"Ah... my weapon," Ben replied, not sure if he should take Ben Kenobi's place in explaining the Force to this Luke. "And it's probably best not to mention my weapon to your uncle... it won't go over very well."

Luke grimaced. "True. But still, we need to leave, quickly."

Ben nodded and followed the other into the ship. Luke started it up, and though it didn't sound great, the ship still managed to rise from the sands enough for Luke to limp them home.

Ben spent the long trek back to the Lars farm contemplating the afternoon. He was rather embarrassed by his behavior in the canyon. After all, hadn't he been in worse situations before?

And Ben's admittance of missing Luke had come from the child buried deep under the young man's protective layers born of Jacen's treachery and the other hardships Ben had been through in years past. And that was a part of Ben he hadn't explored in far too long. But was he ready to yet?

 _No, I'm not._ Ben thought stubbornly.

When they finally limped home at full night, the Skyhopper was smoking and Luke was fighting just to keep her afloat. Never mind stable.

Predictably, Luke's guardians appeared, and Beru gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Owen didn't seem to know how he should feel, and Luke sighed as he finally got his ship into the garage.

Luke walked back towards his aunt and uncle, though Beru was already racing toward them.

"Luke what happened?" Beru cried as she came up and framed the teen's face in her hands.

"We were out by Beggar's Canyon when the ship crashed... and we were attacked by Sand People," Luke told her. "I'm fine, Aunt Beru, really."

She thinned her lips and took in Ben. "You're bleeding."

Ben blinked, reaching up a hand to his head. He winced at the knot he found and how it smarted. But there was indeed some blood coming from it.

"Oh," Ben managed to say. "Well, I've seen worse."

Beru shook her head. "Indoors, now. You both will be looked at."

Luke paused at Owen's side. "I'm sorry, Uncle Owen. It was an accident."

"Were you racing again?" Owen asked wearily.

"Yes, but I had it under control until something startled Ben." Luke defended. "He noticed the Sand People, and after we crashed, he warned me they were coming. Ben saved my life."

Owen glanced at where the redhead was descending the stairs with Beru. "Well, I'll be sure to thank him then."

Luke was then ushered downstairs and after an hour of Beru fussing over the teens, a late dinner was had and the family dispersed for the night.

Owen appeared in their room as the boys were preparing for bed, and motioned to Ben. "May I have a word?"

Ben nodded, rising to follow. Owen took him to the table and sat him down.

"I know you would never harm my family, but being Force-sensitive around here can get one killed. Really fast." Owen's voice was low, but only so no one overheard.

The youth was only mildly surprised Owen had put two and two together, and so he nodded. "I understand."

"Luke says you noticed the Tuskens, and saved him... so thank you," Owen said. "But if you are Force-trained, I want nothing of it spoken of to my nephew, or I will turn you in to the Empire myself. Are we clear?"

Ben held Owen's gaze. "I promise, Sir."

"Good. Now, get some sleep." Owen stood and left him be then.

When Ben returned to the room, Luke was openly curious. "What did he want?"

"To thank me for saving you." Ben settled down, covering up with the blanket. "But really it's you who saved me, so I should be thanking you."

Luke smiled softly. "What are friends for?"

Ben swallowed with great difficulty. Friends...

Ben turned towards the wall, feigning a yawn to hide his sudden tears. He and the Luke from his time weren't friends... and that reality struck Ben hard. He only then realized just how badly he needed that from Luke.

He needed his father, deeply, and he _needed_ to have his relationship back with him.

"Luke?" Ben murmured.

"Yes?"

"Do... do you think it's possible to be friends with a parent?"

There was a startled pause, and Ben waited almost impatiently for a response.

"Well, I would hope so," Luke replied at last. "If I had my father around, I'd like to think we could be friends as well as father and son."

Ben hesitated. "And what if I've spent the last several years pushing mine away?"

"If it was me, I would make things right. No matter what it took," Luke's voice was soft, but Ben heard the wistfulness there, "because if I had my father and lost him because I couldn't get past my own selfish ways, I'd never forgive myself."

"...yeah," Ben whispered, now feeling even worse. "Thanks for the talk."

There was a silent period before a gentle hand touched Ben's back. "I don't know what it's like to have a father specifically," Luke said. "But I do know what it's like to have a guardian who loves you. And even if our father-figures aren't the best at showing how they feel, and they aren't perfect... they _do_ love us. Your father loves you, and I'm sure he would forgive and welcome you back with open arms no matter what."

Ben closed his eyes tightly. If only Luke knew...

"Thank you, Luke," Ben replied.

 **00000**

Several miles away, three banthas stood, their riders upon their backs. The hunting party had trailed the blue-sword wielder's injured ship and now they knew where he lived.

And justice would be had upon the one who wielded the weapon that had slaughtered so many of their kind all those years ago.

That land was still considered haunted by many, but perhaps by bringing the blue-sword demon to justice for their crimes, those who'd died could be at peace, and that land re-habitable.

A soft command was had and the trio left to gather reinforcements.

 **00000**

Kyp Durron approached the trembling, fallen form of the Grandmaster with caution. "Master Skywalker..." he murmured sorrowfully.

"I am not leaving without Ben," Luke cut him off.

"But Luke, it's been _hours_ , and everyone is gone except us." Kyp tried to reason. "If Ben was around, he'd have been found by now."

Luke snapped to his feet. "You don't know that!"

Kyp stood his ground. "No, I don't, but at some point you will have to accept Ben is gone. I'm sorry... but it's just the way things have happened."

Luke's lip trembled, and he again collapsed to the ground. "I can't... can't leave without him! Without knowing!" he sobbed.

Kyp's heart went out to the other. First Mara and now Ben...

"Luke..."

"Just go!" Luke sobbed. "Go without me..."

"We're not leaving without you, but we will wait," Kyp whispered, leaving his friend to his sorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

There was once a point in time where Ben would have sworn by his last credit that it was impossible for someone to get sick on Tatooine. Now, as he lay in his cot fighting a fever, he cursed his rotten luck.

Beru was currently beside him, sponging his head. "I think your body is just reacting to the extended stay in the extreme heat here."

Ben frowned. "But I've already been here for weeks; shouldn't I have reacted sooner than this?"

Beru pursed her lips. "That's difficult to say, since everyone is different. But your fever is subsiding somewhat now, so you should be fine come morning."

"Thank the Force," Ben muttered.

Beru's eyebrow lifted but to Ben's gratitude she didn't comment. "Owen and I are heading to Mos Eisley today, so it'll be just you and Luke here at the farm until tomorrow evening."

Ben tilted his head. "What's in Mos Eisley?"

Beru smiled softly. "We're making one of our annual shopping trips there. We need to stock up on food, and we're also going to sell some of the water we've collected over the last few months."

"Oh," Ben said softly. "Well, be safe then."

Beru smiled gently. "Thank you Ben."

"Are you sure Luke will be okay taking my chores today?" Ben asked as she packed her gear from doctoring the redhead. "I feel bad about not being able to help."

Beru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luke's a good boy, and he understands. He's been sick before as well, so he doesn't hold anything against you."

When Ben opened his mouth to object she held up a hand. "Besides, Luke was doing what he's doing today before you came along, so not to sound harsh, but he's used to it. He can handle it."

Ben sighed, settling back as fatigue hit him. "Alright. Tell him I said thanks, please?"

Beru nodded. "I will. There's some soup in the cooling unit if you need something to eat, as well as a bit of juice. Don't go overboard on your sick body, but make sure to try eating a little something."

"Yes Ma'am," Ben murmured, fading fast.

Beru's lips quirked into a smile once more as she covered the youth, and then she bowed out gracefully. Owen was just coming into the house when she reached the living room.

"Is he getting any better?" Owen asked, indicating their sick charge.

"Yes, he should be better by morning," Beru answered.

"Good to hear," Owen replied, nodding. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Almost," Beru moved to the kitchen and gathered some water and food rations for the trip over the open desert, and then gathered her large hat and put it on to protect her face from the suns.

She rejoined her husband and they went to the speeder together, which was laden with their supplies to take already.

Owen started the engine and glanced to Beru. "We will stop to see Luke on the way out."

"Okay."

They flew swiftly over the sand until their nephew came into view, working steadfastly on a moisture vaporator. When he heard the vehicle Luke looked over his shoulder, and then returned to what he was doing while they parked momentarily.

Owen waited patiently as Luke seemed to be tightening something. Sure enough, Luke gave a final grunt and then turned to face them, a rag in hand as he wiped his fingers off.

"Are you leaving then?" Luke asked, eyeing the vehicle.

"Yes," Owen answered. "You can handle things here: I know you can."

Luke's face warmed at the trust Owen was showing, and he nodded. "I'll make sure everything is okay."

Beru leaned over Owen. "Luke, keep an eye on Ben. He's getting better, but please make sure he eats a little something tonight. If he gets worse, there are some meds in our room above the dresser."

"Yes Aunt Beru." Luke nodded his head.

Beru smiled at him. "Ben also said thank you for doing his part of the work today."

Luke shrugged. "It's alright."

Beru leaned back over. "We love you."

Owen waved as Luke stood back, answering with an 'I love you too'.

Luke watched his guardians leave and once their vehicle was out of sight he sighed softly and picked up his tools. He then hiked over to the next vaporator in line, getting to work and losing himself in the task.

 **00000**

Annsh and his hunting party watched from their vantage point— lying atop a dune while their banthas stood below— as the speeder flew out of sight, leaving the Blue-Sword Demon by himself.

The ugly human male was now working his way over to another machine, and the Tusken Raider bided his time, waiting for the human to get comfortable before he gestured to his companions.

"It is time. Today we will capture the Blue-Sword Demon and justice will be had for our brethren and their families from so long ago." Annsh heard a soft chorus of agreeing grunts from his friends and then they made their way down the sand dune.

"I and three others will approach on foot," Annsh ordered. "The rest of you must be ready with the banthas, and come when the signal is given that we have the Demon. We will need to leave quickly. Now is the time to act while the other humans are gone."

"What about that flame-haired one?" one Raider asked.

"He was weak in the last fight, and I haven't seen him all day," Annsh replied. "He won't be of any concern to us today."

The other nodded and the hunting party broke up according to Annsh's orders.

 **00000**

In his deep slumber, Ben stirred as something tickled his awareness. But, caught up as he was in his fevered dreams, he didn't pay heed to the warnings he was being given.

 **00000**

Luke grunted as the bolt he was working proved to be a bit too tight. "Come on..."

He strained, feeling his arms quivering, and he made a mental note to remind Ben not to over-tighten the bolts in the future. Luke gave up after a moment and pursed his lips, considering.

Digging through his tool bag, he pulled out a curse of oil and carefully applied some around the nut he was trying to loosen. Hopefully the grease would make it easier to remove the thing.

Luke gave it a few seconds to set and then he began to work at the nut and bolt a second time. To his relief the small piece of hardware finally gave under his efforts, and Luke breathed a silent thank you to the air.

He got the other bolts off without much more difficulty and then began the task of cleaning the unit's innards. Sand would build up inside the vaporators, and if it didn't get cleaned regularly, the mechanisms would stop working and this would mean no water was being pulled from the atmosphere.

Luke paused when something tickled the back of his neck. Frowning, Luke rubbed at the spot and returned to his task.

A few seconds later the itch returned and Luke frowned harder. What was going on? Had some sand mites worked their way into his shirt?

He grimaced, recalling the last time he had been bitten by those things: he'd come down with a serious fever that had forced his aunt and uncle to take him to the medical clinic in Mos Eisley.

With that thought in mind, Luke dropped his tools and swiftly removed his tunic. He searched it for any signs of the tiny pests, but found nothing. Confused, Luke shook his head, and was just trying to put his shirt back on when he happened to look over his shoulder.

Luke's heart leapt into his throat when he saw four Sand People bearing down upon him with silent, but deadly precision.

Luke cried out in fear to realize they were nearly to him, and he leapt to his feet, racing to hide behind the moisture vaporator. Luke heard several gaffi sticks strike at the vaporator and Luke's eyes fell upon his bag, which held the only form of a weapon he had: a small blaster Owen had given him for just such an emergency, since he couldn't very well carry a long rifle in his tool bag while on the job.

Luke's train of thought was interrupted as something warned him to duck. He did so and felt the movement of air where his skull had just been before sparks showered off the vaporator.

Luke, knowing he had to risk it, dove for his tool bag. He desperately rifled through it even as he felt another warning. He rolled, the bag in his grasp as he still tried to get his blaster.

But though he missed the current strike aimed at his chest, another Raider was there to get him, and the pointed and of his gafferdi sliced into Luke's arm.

Luke screamed, and then his fingers found the grip of his blaster as war-cries were sounded across the sand by the Tuskens attacking him. Luke crawled frantically away, the tiny blaster now in hand as he fumbled to use it. The Tuskens continued to harass him, and Luke ended up against the vaporator again before someone knocked him upside the head with the clubbed end of their gaffi stick.

Luke's world went dark instantly, and as he slumped to the sands, blood from his head and arm smeared on the vaporator.

 **00000**

Annsh and his men cried out the victory, and when Annsh whistled just so the banthas appeared, galloping their way. The Tuskens swiftly tied up their prisoner and then mounted their banthas.

Soon after they were riding across the dunes back to their camp, ready to have their justice.

 **00000**

Ben woke with a start as his dream turned into a nightmare, and he panted slightly as he looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, though he noted Luke was still absent. But it was still daytime, so Luke was more than likely still working on the farm.

Ben frowned as he recalled the notion that there was danger on the farm, and he lifted a hand to his forehead to feel the heat still there, though it seemed to have peaked.

With a weary sigh, Ben passed it off as the byproduct of his fever: it wouldn't be the first time he'd had vivid dreams while his mind worked to combat the sickness within him.

Ben lay back down and realized he was cold. But something in him told Ben that his fever was about to break.

 _Rest..._ Ben thought groggily. _I need rest..._

It wasn't long before he was pulled back under, his mind finally stilling with restful sleep sometime later when his fever indeed finally broke.

When he came-to who-knew how much later, it was dark, and Ben stretched in the cot. He rose from bed and visited the refresher, his mind still groggy from everything. He paid little attention to the house around him as he raided the kitchen for the items Beru had told him he could eat.

Ben warmed the soup and poured some juice, leaning heavily against the wall as his weary body tried to call him back to bed once more. But his stomach was telling him to feed it, so Ben obeyed, not wanting to vomit on top of everything. Ben yawned, his eyelids drooping just before the heating unit dinged for attention.

Ben shook his head and retrieved his soup. With half-hearted cared Ben shuffled over to the table and slowly ate his fill. As he spooned mouthfuls into his mouth, he noted how quiet it was in the house. He recalled that the two adults were gone, which explained the lack of Owen's snores.

Luke barely snored, but it didn't bother Ben, since it was so soft. Speaking of Luke, Ben wondered how late the other had worked the day before. Ben determined to pull his weight tomorrow, and to make sure he thanked Luke in person.

Ben didn't realize he was falling asleep until his face nearly wound up in his bowl, and at that point he admitted defeat.

With heavy-lidded eyes, Ben placed his dishes in the sink— he would clean them in the morning— and made his way back to bed. He barely glanced towards the shadows of Luke's bed, but in his foggy state nothing truly registered.

And indeed, as soon as his head hit the pillow, his exhausted body shut down on him.

 **00000**

When his eyes fluttered open, Luke's mind tried to figure out why darkness only gave way to more darkness.

In an effort to assure himself he was indeed awake, Luke closed his eyes again and made sure to open them firmly. Yet it was still dark.

Well, mostly dark. There was some strange red-orange glow upon the wall of the place he was in.

Then the texture of the wall he could see caused Luke to frown. His home didn't have walls like that... nor were they textured like that... or for that matter, so thin as to let in light like this one was.

That fact prompted Luke to look around some more, even as he struggled to recall what had made him lose consciousness to begin with.

 _...he had been at work, trying to clean the vaporator..._

Luke's head only moved so far, and he furrowed his brow. Why couldn't he move his head?

 _...then there had been a tickle on his neck, yeah, that was it. He'd thought..._

Luke slowly became aware— as he continued to regain attentiveness— that he was kneeling and his arms were bound to something. Abruptly, Luke sucked in a breath.

 _...he'd thought it had been sand mites, but he had been so wrong... and then he'd looked to see..._

"Sand people!" Luke whispered in utter horror.

He snapped to full awareness then, and his predicament came to him in frightening detail. Luke was strapped to some sort of frame, kneeling facing the wall of what had to be a Tusken tent. He was also naked, he could now feel, and he blushed furiously through his dread.

The only light came from outside his prison, and now that he was paying more attention Luke could hear the soft grunts of Sand People as they conversed. Luke couldn't help the fear that coursed through him, and he began to tremble in his fastenings, closing his eyes again and wishing this was all just a dream.

Unfortunately, soon after this the flap to his tent opened.

Luke, desperate to prolong the time he had that was free of their cruelty, did his best to pretend he was still asleep. But somehow the Raider who had come inside knew otherwise— or maybe they were just testing him out of boredom— because something hot and sharp poked him in the side.

Luke shrieked, jumping in his fastenings.

This elicited some excited speaking from his captor and soon more Tuskens had entered the tent. The frame Luke was on was moved so that Luke could see the small group of Tuskens, and to the young man's surprise, a rusty protocol droid was shoved into the tent along with a Jawa in chains.

Luke guessed the Sand People must have attacked a Jawa settlement or something, and when the droid began to translate the Sand People's speech, Luke understood why.

"So you are finally awake," the droid said in a monotone voice.

Luke's breathing was erratic, and he only stared at his captors, unable to hide his fear.

"You have been elusive for some time now, Demon," the droid continued, "but at last we have found you."

Luke managed to allow his confusion to show. "Demon? What demon?"

The lead Tusken spoke and Luke waited for the droid to translate amidst the ear-grinding grunts and other noises.

"Many moons ago a demon bearing a glowing blue sword came into one of our people's settlements and slaughtered the entire village. None were left alive: women, children and men were all killed without mercy." The droid paused as the Tusken went on in his story. "The demon appeared only after a human woman was captured and held for some time, but it was a human demon that did the deed. The innocent Sand People will be avenged, and your crimes will be answered for now that we have finally caught you, _Demon!_ "

Luke frowned heavily, though when the Raiders approached, he cowered. "But I'm only sixteen!"

"Then you are the Demon's vile offspring," the Tusken said after a moment of silence. "And those who were slaughtered have cried out from the Beyond to have their deaths avenged for far too long."

Luke tried mightily to get away when the group parted to admit a Tusken bearing a bag full of things that Luke somehow knew was meant only to inflict pain. Fear drove him to try begging for mercy, even as he knew it wouldn't work.

"Please, I am innocent! I have done nothing against your people, and I've certainly never..."

" _Silence!_ " the Tusken leader roared, and he snatched something up from out of Luke's line of sight. "We will begin, and you will not die for some time, filthy Demon!"

Luke had no time to wonder what the Tusken had grabbed before a crack was heard and then several lances of searing white agony were felt across his back.

Luke screamed in time for the second slash of the nine-tails to meet flesh, and he jerked against the frame, helpless to do anything but take the brutal lashing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **(** **A/N** **:** _Please note that some of the things in this chapter may not be suitable for all readers. Luke is still a prisoner of the Tuskens._ **)**

 **Toydaria 42ABY**

Luke Skywalker sat sullenly upon the floor of the crater, his heart in pieces as he mourned the loss of his only child, his beloved Ben. Where had he gone? And why couldn't Luke find him in the Force even?

Luke bowed his head and, with a palm rising to cover his face, he began to sob again. However, partway through this action, something in Luke surged and without warning his back lit up with fiery lances of agony. Jerking with a scream of pain, Luke reached up to take his shirt off, but more agony came and he was sickened and utterly frightened to feel a warm wetness trickling along his back.

And still the injuries appeared as if from nowhere and Luke shrieked, terrified.

Back at the entrance to the sight of the battle, Kyp's head came up at the sound of Luke's cries, and the others with him shared alarmed glances before the lot of them sprinted inside to see what was going on.

Ready for a fight, Kyp had his lightsaber in hand, but not as of yet lit. When he saw no one but Luke, Kyp stumbled uncertainly. However, when his gaze finally landed upon his master and friend, Kyp's gut settled with horror and he found himself unable to move, mouth dropping open in utter shock.

Luke sat in the base of the crater Ben had fallen inside of, his face the picture of agony and fear... and his Jedi robes soaking through with what could only be blood. But there was no one there, no one hurting him... so why was he being hurt, and how?

Thank the Force for Saba Sebatyne's natural ability to get down to business despite the craziness around her. The Barabel woman took one look at their Grandmaster and then she was racing forward to pick him up.

Despite his weight, Saba lifted Luke from the ground easily and raced with the man, who was fast slipping into unconsciousness as other injuries appeared to be happening to him. He squirmed without warning at one point as if something were crawling on him and biting, swatting at his arms and chest frantically.

Saba hissed when he caught her face a few times, but she raced him to the nearest medical center, and by the time they got there Luke stiffened like a board of wood and then went alarmingly limp.

 **00000**

 **Tatooine BBY**

A dangerously weak and tortured Luke was barely able to move as his captors returned with a small clay pot in hand. He didn't know how long it had been since his beating— something that had lasted what felt like hours— but he did know that it was just starting to get light, which meant that it was dawn.

The young man whimpered in expected pain as his gaze followed their movements, helpless to do anything but wait for whatever they were going to do next.

He didn't understand what their tale of the Blue Sword Demon had to do with him save his one-time use of that blue sword of Ben's. Who knew the weapon would bring such terrible fortune? Luke hadn't ever heard of their tragedy before, and he had no connection to the... person or thing that had slaughtered the Tuskens all those years before he had even been born. But his pleas— whenever he had the strength to offer them— continued to fall upon deaf ears.

Luke saw the Tusken holding the pottery look to him, and then the Jawa and protocol droid were brought in again to translate.

Through the droid the Tusken spoke.

"Now you will experience a true form of agony, such as one not even the bravest of our kind dare attempt." The Tusken held aloft his item, swirling it as one would a bottle of ale. "However, there is a ritual where one who needs to be tested on whether he's a traitor or not is placed with these insects. If they can endure the pain without caving, they are deemed innocent. We _know_ you to be guilty, so this is going to be fun to watch. Sweet justice will be had!"

Before Luke could ask what was inside the pottery that was so dangerous, the thing was tipped over his head and Luke was horrified to feel a multitude of itty bitty legs crawling all over him.

He screamed first in terror and then in despair as they began to bite him mercilessly. And their bites weren't just nips and jabs: no, they grasped and tore at flesh, some of them even stinging him. And with each sting his nerves lit on fire, searing him as if with acid and Luke, despite his inability to move before, was suddenly awash in adrenaline, and it only made the experience worse since he couldn't shake the insects off of him.

 **00000**

In his hut on the edge of the Jundland Wastes, Ben Kenobi abruptly sat upright in bed, breathing heavily as Luke's pain slammed into him as if the elder man had suddenly taken a dip in Mustafar's lava fields.

Ben's breathing was labored and he had to place a hand to his heart as the feeling continued. Unable to think straight, Ben closed off the connection so he could operate. He was swift to dress and prepare himself for the jaunt across the hot sands to the Lars farm. He didn't care that the trek would take the entire day: he just started walking.

Luke was in trouble, and Kenobi would help whether Owen liked it or not.

 **00000**

Ben woke unusually late, feeling refreshed and healthy since he'd become ill. He noted the hour, but since he had been sick the day before, Ben let it pass, knowing he would be back to normal by tomorrow for sure.

Ben looked to Luke's bed and found it empty. Ben lifted a brow, wondering if Luke had been up for hours already. Probably, knowing the other like Ben did.

Ben dressed into fresh clothes and allowed himself to eat breakfast. He would need the energy to get through the day anyway. He sat at the table and ate, and for some reason Ben was unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. But everything seemed normal to him: Luke was at work as usual, Owen and Beru would be back this afternoon, and the farm looked like it always did.

With a sigh and a shrug, Ben resumed his meal, taking the opportunity afforded him by the lack of bodies to do some serious reflection.

While being sick, Ben had also had time to think. Perhaps too much; but at the same time, it had been refreshing. Now he sat alone, in the very home his father had grown up in.

Having spent time here on Tatooine, working the farm like the others did, Ben could now fully appreciate the lonely, harsh life his father had lived for the first nineteen years of his existence. There was literally noting in this desert surrounding the farm except sand, more sand and the horizon. And it was made only worse by the lack of actual friends Luke's age, and the only source of fun coming from defying death by racing the same canyon over and over again.

To Ben, this realization only made him appreciate even more the fact that his father was not some hardened, bitter soul as he had every right to be. Luke had somehow remained calm, kind, and caring, even if his green days had been many in Luke's initial leaving of the desert planet.

Ben sighed, shifting his thoughts to how Luke was at home with his family: how he had never raised his voice to Ben save to correct him when Ben needed it. Luke had never hit him, beat him or degraded him. Luke never lied, never treated Ben as anything less than his equal in all but experience and rank as child to father, and even that was only because Ben was a child. Luke's _only_ child.

And Luke's only remaining sliver of Mara Jade Skywalker. Well, living sliver. Ben knew of the small collection of Mara's things Luke kept in a small drawer in the nightstand in his parent's bedroom. But it wasn't the same.

Ben was alive, he was a spitting image of Mara save for his eyes, which were Luke's. Ben had Mara's temperament, attitude, her tongue more often than not... and Luke, Ben knew, loved that about Ben. He had never once tried to change Ben.

Ben swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. No... Luke hadn't ever asked Ben to change who he was, even when Ben had gone off the deep end with Jacen. Luke had only ever asked Ben to change his choices, to be careful... had only sought to protect his little boy.

And Ben had hated him, resented him for it.

 _I let my pride get the best of me..._ Ben thought, recalling that little voice from before.

Ben thinned his lips, shaking his head. No... no he wasn't ready for this, not yet. He wasn't ready to let things go...

 _Why not?_ Something whispered to him.

But instead of answering, Ben shook it off and stood, cleaning up after his meal and then leaving to get to work.

He worked well into the afternoon before he heard the whine of engines and Ben looked up from his current job, wiping sweat from his brow. There was the family speeder coming in while laden with a helping of supplies that were obviously groceries meant to take care of the family for several weeks.

Owen stopped the speeder near Ben and the young man waved. "Welcome back. Do you want a hand unloading things?"

"Yes, please," Beru answered, leaning over to peer at Ben.

"Obviously you're feeling better," Owen commented.

Ben dipped his head. "I am, thank you Sir. I'll be in shortly; I'm almost done here."

"Alright." Owen peered around curiously. "Where's Luke?"

Ben frowned, only then taking note he hadn't seen the other boy all day. That was odd, since Luke usually checked in on him at least once during the day.

"Ah, I haven't seen him all day; or really since yesterday since I slept most of that time." Ben answered honestly. "I assume he's just working."

Owen's brow furrowed. "Well, I'll see about finding him after the speeder is unloaded. I wanted to talk with him anyway."

Ben looked after the pair as they flew to the house proper, and then Ben finished his work as promised before he gathered his gear and went to join the Larses.

 **00000**

Luke fell weakly against the frame he was strapped to, his wrists raw from the straps and his entire body on fire inside and out. The Tuskens apparently had enough then, because an order was barked and someone left, only to return shortly with a lit torch.

Luke's eyes widened as the fire was brought to his skin and the Tuskens began to burn the bugs off of Luke without thought of Luke's safety. Luke shrieked and begged for mercy as the Tuskens continued to burn the little insects— and Luke's skin along with it— until they were all blackened crisps.

Only then did they retreat, leaving their victim to sob heavily. He was left for a long time, and Luke's stomach clenched in hunger, his tongue heavy with the need for water, something that was only heightened by the heat radiating off of the walls of the hut as the leather was baked by two suns. The hut was beginning to feel to Luke like an oven, and he figured it might as well have been.

His injuries— and especially the burns— were only aggravated by the constant, radiating heat of the interior of the room he was being held in. Luke's lips were chapped, and his vision was starting to swim, his breathing becoming labored as he tried unsuccessfully to deal with his pain.

This continued until blessed unconsciousness finally claimed him.

 **00000**

Ben sat upon the couch after the tiring job of relieving the speeder of its burden. Ben was weary from the exertion, admitting that maybe he'd overdone it today after being sick the previous few.

Beru settled down beside Ben, a glass of something in hand. "Here, sip this, it will help."

Ben accepted the drink which he discovered to be some sort of tea. "Thank you."

Beru smiled softly and patted his knee. "Take a few to rest and then why don't you and I make supper?"

Ben snorted. "Are you sure you want me making food? I'm hardly a chef."

Beru's smile turned wry. "Well, you've got to learn at some point, right?"

Ben chuckled. "I suppose so."

Owen appeared from the garage then, wiping his hands upon a rag and looking around expectantly. "Luke's not back yet?"

Beru shook her head. "I've not seen him."

Owen frowned deeply. "It's nearly the end of the day. This isn't like him."

Beru rose, moving to the stairwell to look out and see that indeed the suns were starting to lower into their cradle beyond the horizon. For the first time, Beru allowed worry to take hold of her also.

She turned to Owen. "Didn't you check the farm earlier?"

Owen shook his head. "Not yet, but I was about to."

Beru grabbed her hat. "Let's go, I'll help."

Owen nodded and Ben stood up. "I'm coming too."

Owen held up a hand. "No. If he comes back in while we're out, we need someone to let us know."

Ben thinned his lips, but deferred to the elder man's logic. But Ben knew something wasn't right. The feeling hadn't really gone away all day, now that Ben was paying attention. He'd been so caught up in trying to drown out and ignore that nagging voice in his mind that he'd blocked out all else.

But what if he'd missed something important by doing so?

Suddenly ill and not from overexertion, Ben sank to the couch, beginning to go numb on the inside.

 **00000**

Luke didn't hear the flap open to his tent, nor did he take note of anyone's arrival until he was awakened by something hit him across the face. Only then did he jerk awake, though he was disoriented and his head spun enough to make him queasy. He dimly took note of the lack of sunlight now, and then his attention was directed to something metallic clanking against something else metal.

Someone grunted and Luke instinctively prepared himself for the next round of torture. They didn't disappoint, and he did his best to endure their cruelty.

 **00000**

Beru was growing increasingly worried the longer she and Owen went without any sign of their nephew. It was now dark, and Beru had been forced to return home to get a glowlamp so she could keep going.

Owen hadn't called her with any information, and Ben hadn't mentioned Luke returning or calling in. By now they all knew something was wrong, they just didn't know what.

Beru's heart was in her throat as she walked the sands from one moisture vaporator to another, her steps growing heavier as she was laden with motherly fears for her child. She had never cared that Luke wasn't hers by blood, she loved him like he was her own son, and she knew Owen did too.

Something caught Beru's eye, and she frowned, picking up her pace when the moisture vaporator she was heading to came into better view. What she saw first was a discarded toolbox, the one Luke used.

She picked up her pace. "Luke?"

There was no answer, and as she drew nearer, Beru saw that the toolbox was laying as if it had Ben kicked over, the contents strewn about. With growing anxiety, Beru reached the items, noting then the marks in the sand that indicated a scuffle had occurred.

But when she rounded the vaporator, she came upon a sight that drew a scream from her.

"OWEN!"

 **00000**

Despite the distance that separated them, Owen's head whipped up at his wife's exclamation, and before he fully registered his name from her lips like that he was sprinting for her.

"Beru!"

Owen followed the sounds of her sobs now as Beru mourned something. His gut was like lead, and Owen couldn't shake the notion that he wouldn't like what was coming, but the man pushed that aside.

"Beru, what's wrong?" Owen asked as he finally caught up to her.

Beru rushed forward and grabbed his hand, hauling him over to the vaporator, and pointing with a shaking hand at a crimson streak and splatter that adorned its surface at about Luke's height and then down as if the boy had slid along its length to the ground.

Owen sucked in a breath, managing enough presence of mind to gather Beru close. Who would hurt and take their boy?

Owen's gaze happened to drop to the toolbox and he pulled away from his wife to inspect the area further. It was as he did so that he found bits of fur and cloth caught up in one Luke's tools, and the blaster lying nearby as if Luke had tried to use it.

Owen grabbed at the fur and cloth and knew then the awful truth. Beru was there now, and she gasped over his shoulder.

"No... oh no!" Beru wept, leaning into her husband once more.

Owen held her close again, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to deny it, tried without success to shut out images of the innocent, kind woman who had suffered a similar fate so long ago.

But he couldn't.

The Sand People had his boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**(** **A/N 1:** _Advisory to readers: another scene of torture is in this chapter_. **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

Owen was pacing a rut into the floor, and Ben was pretty sure he had actually made a dent in it, since it was made of sandstone.

"No... no!" Ben heard the man mutter almost under his breath, though his frantic ranting was gaining in volume as he went on. "I can't lose him... can't lose him like this! Not this again!"

Beru, bless her heart, was on the comm. with a neighboring farmer, and when the man admitted that he couldn't help, Owen all but leapt at the holoprojector.

"Come on Darklighter, we need _help!_ " Owen growled at the man across the comlink.

" _Owen, I'm in Mos Espa!_ " Mr. Darklighter replied exasperatedly. " _I can leave right now, but I still won't be there for a few days. I really am sorry!_ "

Owen ran a hand over his face.

" _Look, I can leave tonight, be there as soon as possible. I think we are done selling our water here anyway."_ Darklighter went on in a softer, understanding tone.

Owen had his eyes squeezed shut and Ben could have sworn he was murmuring things under his breath again. Beru laid a gentle hand on his arm as if to remind the man Huff was still on the line, waiting for an answer.

Ben had been here for each call to various friends the Lars couple had made. No one else had been home either, since this was one of the points of the season where the farmers on the outskirts of the settlements took their water into the towns and cities to sell.

"I appreciate it, Huff, thank you," Owen said finally, his tone almost sounding defeated.

" _I'll leave as soon as the family's settled into the speeder._ " Huff promised, signing off.

Owen stared at the now-blank space for a moment and then shoved off the communications unit, returning to his hectic pacing.

"Owen..." Beru said softly, and the man lifted red eyes onto his wife, and Ben was utterly shocked to see them brimming with unshed tears.

"I can't lose him, Beru!" Owen all but shouted, though he wasn't yelling at his wife. "I can't! I _won't_ lose him like this!" His voice broke on the next sentence. "They won't take my boy the way they took Shmi!"

He suddenly sank onto the floor and Beru leapt for him. To Ben's further alarm, Owen rocked in place, so out of character that the teenager could only remain frozen in place.

Beru touched Owen's face tenderly, her own eyes leaking, and Owen shook his head. "Beru... I can't lose my boy!" he finished in a cracked whispered.

Ben couldn't help it: in the face of Owen Lars' breakdown— he being one of the strongest, most hardened men Ben had ever come across— Ben began to weep also, though he had a few different reasons.

He had lost his father all over again. At that admittance, Ben felt as though someone had stomp-kicked him in the gut. He couldn't breathe, and Ben shot to his feet to swiftly leave the room before he had a meltdown in public view.

When he reached the sands above, Ben flung himself behind the main dome and sank into a huddled tangle on the loose ground. He wept bitter tears first; ones that spoke of his self-reproach at ignoring the promptings he now realized he'd gotten from the Force the entire time Luke had gone missing. He recalled being awakened by something before that, and knew it had to have been the other teenager's actual kidnapping.

Then Ben's tears shifted with his sorrow, becoming hot as he mourned for the pain he knew Luke would most likely be enduring. What state would they find the young man in when they found him?

If _we find him..._ the cynic in Ben remarked.

"NO!" Ben shouted to the air, heedless of the approaching audience. "We _will_ find him!"

His fervor dwindled in the face of the impossible task before them. How would they find Luke in the vast, open desert that made up Tatooine's landscape? Which way to go? How would they know if they were going in the right direction?

 _You are thinking too much Ben._ His mother's voice from a past conversation suddenly came to him. _Calm down and think, then trust the Force._

His weeping became frigid tears in remembrance of Mara's death, something that had ripped a hole in the young man's heart. He missed her so much... so much!

"Excuse me?"

Ben jumped out of his skin, snapping to his feet and dropping instinctively into a defensive position as the voice suddenly spoke as if from thin air. The aging man across from him lifted a brow, and as the two pairs of blue eyes met, Ben was hit with the sense of great power within the other's being.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded a little roughly.

The other tilted his head, curiosity evident in his mannerisms. "My name is Ben Kenobi; I am a friend of Luke's. And you?"

Ben blinked in shock. Ben Kenobi? This was the man Luke had named his son after... the man who'd started Luke on his journey all those years ago in Ben's timeline. The redhead couldn't help but stare at his namesake, taking in the other with all the eager enthusiasm of someone who'd just met a legend.

Well, a legend from past days. But how many kids could say they had met the deceased person their parents had named them for?

The other wasn't overly tall, though he was obviously taller than Ben's father. The man's blue eyes held a wisdom beyond the man's obvious years, and also a deep sorrow that had to have come from the experiences Ben knew Kenobi had endured. His body, while aged naturally, was still in shape enough to hold his own in a fight. But overall, it was the comforting, calm aura the Jedi carried with him that Ben found most welcoming about the newcomer.

"Are you alright?" Kenobi asked, breaking into Bens musings.

The teenager blinked, and suddenly blushed, looking down. "Ah, yes, sorry. It's... been a rough few days."

"That's okay." Kenobi assured the teen. "May I know what to call you?" he repeated patiently.

Ben thought about it, and then decided to be honest. Kenobi would sense his lie anyway. "My name is actually Ben also."

The other's brow lifted again, and this time his lips followed. "Really?"

Ben couldn't help the smirk that snuck across his face. "Yeah, it's a good name, isn't it?" he quipped. "Nice and strong."

Kenobi's eye twinkled. "Indeed. Well young Ben, you should probably just call me Kenobi so we don't confuse each other."

Ben snorted. "Agreed."

Kenobi looked toward the opening, sobering, and Ben hesitated. "I... don't suppose you are here about Luke?"

Kenobi returned his gaze to Ben. "I am, actually. I felt his pain, and came to see what I can do to help."

Ben ran a hand over his hair. "Luke was..."

"Ben?" Owen's voice called as he appeared from the doorway. "Where'd you go?"

"Here," Ben replied.

Owen came around the hut, Beru close behind, and then the couple stopped upon seeing Ben Kenobi on their land.

"Obi Wan?!" Beru exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Owen demanded gruffly.

"I could feel pain from Luke, and I came to help him," Kenobi replied, and there was an undercurrent of steel in the Jedi's voice that made Ben flinch.

Owen's mouth opened as if to retort when the Jedi's words registered. Beru's face went white, a hand moving to her mouth as she turned into her husband's shoulder. Owen, for his part, looked about ready to sink to the sands.

"...pain?" Owen whispered ruggedly.

"Yes," Kenobi's tone softened, and he approached carefully. "What happened? Where is Luke?"

Beru began sobbing, and Owen ran a gentle hand over her back. His eyes met Kenobi's and something in them shifted. Ben sensed Owen push aside his pride for the greater cause and open up to Kenobi.

"The Sand People took him, we just found out this evening." Owen admitted, his eyes now flashing with anger at the dangerous nomads in question. "He's been gone for well over twenty four hours now... and has been in those monsters' 'care'."

Kenobi turned his head somewhat, taking that in. Ben didn't know if it would be prudent for himself to mark himself as a Jedi to this fellow, so he didn't mention having felt Luke's capture.

He did step up though. "Can you help us find him? No one else can get here outside of a few days' travel?"

Kenobi nodded slowly. "I will help. Tell me everything."

 **00000**

Luke was currently awake, but not very lucid. His mind was doing its own thing, and not much of it made sense to the teenager. But there were a few things he _was_ well aware of.

One was his constant pain and suffering, though the bouts of unconsciousness helped him cope with that. Luke had lost track of all his injuries, but he didn't need a college degree to know his situation was dire. His body was in dangerous shape, just from the torture sessions.

Luke had never imagined anyone could find new and _exciting_ ways to hurt others, but these Sand People seemed to be doing just that. They had exhausted all their favorite methods already, apparently, because the last few times they'd come to him they had conversed amongst each other before _playing_ with him in their sick game of torture.

Another stark reality for Luke was his ever-burning need for water. His body was so dehydrated that Luke could no longer produce saliva. His tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth, and he could only lethargically move his jaw in a desperate effort to produce _something_ wet within his mouth. It didn't help matters any that the two suns' combined heat still radiated within his prison like they were trying to cook him alive.

Luke was of course starving: his stomach clenched painfully in ever-worsening cycles that he had managed to ignore to a degree. Like he had any other choice...

His throat, raw from all his screaming, was dry and scratchy, and Luke mused that perhaps it was better he couldn't make moisture... because that would hurt to swallow...

Time had no meaning to him any longer. The only thing he knew for certain in that regards was day and night. Those were unmistakable, but just how many times the cycle had changed he didn't know, since he'd been out of it for who-knew how long when all his unconscious bouts were added up.

How long had he been here? It felt like weeks to the young man, though some tiny portion of his brain that still functioned properly knew that wasn't possible if he was being starved...

He hurt so bad... needed sleep...

A noise behind Luke alerted him to someone's arrival, and Luke didn't bother to try looking. He knew the Tuskens were there, and they only came to hurt him. He managed a tiny whimper as the beings behind him prepared their next round of pain-inducing tactics. The Tuskens were obviously well aware that psychological torture was possible by keeping their plans out of view until they were ready to inflict pain.

And it worked. Luke's imagination, as always, came alive with trying to figure out what they would do now, how much it would hurt... why weren't they starting yet?... and if he would survive yet again.

Or would this one be his last straw? Did anyone even know he was gone? Was anyone looking for him? If so, would they find him or would they be too...

A hand grabbed Luke's chin painfully and he instinctively tensed. However, instead of beating him or anything similar, the person holding his jaw worked Luke's face to force him to open his mouth.

Luke tried to balk at the action, as this was something they'd not done yet, but he was held fast, something made all too easy since he was so weak anyway. But then something hard and rounded was shoved into his mouth until he felt it at the back of his throat.

Luke's eyes opened wide in utter fear, able to see just before the liquid was poured into their makeshift funnel that a pot of some kind was held over his face.

Luke screamed as hot water rushed into his mouth to pool at the back of his throat, making him choke. Luke shrieked around the water, feeling like he was drowning even as the being holding his head forced him to swallow. And as if the temperature of the water wasn't enough, the water moving along his dry throat felt like someone had taken sandpaper and begun to rub his throat from the inside with it.

Luke was again force to swallow a large amount of liquid, and did so unwillingly for several... _minutes? seconds?_... until he felt his stomach rebel ominously.

Luke tried to pull away even as his stomach began forcing the water back up, spewing up to clash against the water moving downward. The Tuskens around him pulled the funnel out with such force that Luke tasted blood, but then the water he'd been force to drink spewed forth from him like water from a hose.

Luke's entire body heaved with the effort it took to vomit, his body exerting strength it simply didn't have. He could _feel_ his strength draining like one would watch the reading on a sensor unit drop until, at long last, his body gave a final heave and Luke went so limp it hurt him to hang.

He was so weak that it was exhausting to simply breathe anymore, let alone be awake... the young man felt someone grab his chin again and he wept dry tears, as his body was devoid of enough moisture to cry properly.

 _Please just leave me alone... or let me die!_ Luke begged in his mind.

A few grunted words were shared— the Tuskens had stopped bringing the translator droid, they just came in and hurt him now— and then Luke was released and the others left.

Luke tried to let unconsciousness claim him, but no relief came and so he hung for an unknown time, weeping without tears.

* * *

 **(** **A/N 2:** _I am soooo sorry for the long wait yet again. February was a crazy month for me: I was sick twice, my entire family was sick in the same week, though my birthday was a bright spot{A beautiful day I loved} and a vacation that was nice, yet left little time for writing. But the month was also filled with the Lord's tender mercies, for which I am eternally grateful. Thank you all for your patience with me_. **)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Ben Kenobi closed his eyes once he had settled onto the floor of the Lars' living room, crossing his legs the best his aging body could now allow him. Clearing his mind of his considerable concern for the young Skywalker— Anakin's boy— Kenobi fell into the eddies and currents of the Force.

He let it fill his being, opening his mind and heart to the whispers of the Force, listening to it speaking to him. What the Jedi hadn't counted upon was the sudden realization that the red-haired boy who had met Kenobi outside was a pulsating star of Light Side Force energy. And yet, it was also tempered with streaks of grey.

Utterly surprised, Kenobi's eyes sprang open and stared right at the youth named Ben, who flinched for some reason. How did this boy have such potential but was _not_ an open book in the Force as one? His strength in the Force was amazing, almost on par with Luke's and yet Ben was able to somehow block his presence from detection.

Kenobi held Ben's gaze until the teenager shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Owen, who had already been watching with keen interest to what Kenobi was doing, frowned.

"What's wrong?" Owen demanded.

 _Did the Lars family know Ben was a Force user?_ Kenobi wondered. Most likely not, since Owen did not like them, and Kenobi sensed it was better to leave well enough alone for now.

"Nothing, I was just startled by something," Kenobi murmured, closing his eyes against Owen's impatient grunt.

Kenobi refocused and searched the planet for traces of Luke's presence. It took him far longer than he would have like to admit, and not because he was getting older. No, Luke's presence was there... but it was faint, weakly pulsing as if the youth barely clung to life.

Sucking in a breath, Kenobi broke from his meditation and stood swiftly. "I found him, but he's in the middle of Tusken territory."

"I don't give a womprat's backside if he's in a sarlacc mouth," Owen snapped. "We're going after my boy!"

Kenobi held up a hand in a calming gesture. "Let's go."

Everyone filed into the garage, and Owen hesitated to see that the speeder only held two. Kenobi noted an opportunity and took it. "Why don't you and Beru follow Ben and me, who can fly Luke's skyhopper?"

Owen was so anxious that he didn't argue, merely nodding and leaping into the speeder after Beru had settled inside. He gunned the engines and zoomed outside to wait impatiently.

Kenobi turned to Ben, a small smile on his face. "Why don't you fly us young Ben? I don't have much experience with skyhopper controls myself."

Ben hesitated uncertainly, but nodded slowly. "Alright."

The pair of them entered the skyhopper, with Ben starting up the engines while Kenobi sealed the hatch. Soon after Ben was gently guiding the craft outside the garage, and then looked to Kenobi.

"Where to?"

Kenobi bent over the navicomputer and input a heading. "Follow that."

Ben nodded and took off, making sure to fly so that Owen and Beru could keep up. As the desert landscape whizzed by the viewport a tense silence filled the air between Ben and Kenobi. Ben was studiously keeping his eyes on the road while Kenobi studied the youth both openly and surreptitiously. This went on for a long time while both were lost to their own thoughts.

"So tell me Ben," Kenobi began softly at one point, and Ben stiffened expectantly. "Where are you from?"

Ben glanced Kenobi's way, obviously debating his answer. After a moment the teenager sighed and shook his head. "I live on Coruscant normally, whenever my family isn't traveling for one reason or another."

"And what's your surname?" Kenobi asked curiously, unable to contain his need to know where such a powerful Force user had come from.

"I don't see why that's important." Ben deflected.

"But it is," Kenobi returned, unperturbed. "You are a Force user, and by the obvious ability you have to block me _and_ hide your presence, you have had training." The elder Ben stroked his grey-white beard thoughtfully. "I must admit I don't remember many Jedi of old having children, and certainly there were few with your connection to the Force."

Ben didn't answer, and so Kenobi went on, fishing for an answer. "Who were your parents? At least first names." The youth's hands were tightening on the controls. "I don't suppose your mother..."

"She's dead!" Ben snapped suddenly, and Kenobi was silenced for a shocked moment at the raw pain that outburst had drawn froth from his red haired companion. "And her killer was finally brought to justice, no matter how painful the whole ordeal was for all of us!"

Kenobi averted his gaze. "I am sorry, Ben. I did not know."

The teen's shoulders slumped. "I know; I'm not angry at you."

Kenobi tilted his head, seeing through him in that moment. "Then who _are_ you upset with?"

"...for the longest time?" Ben whispered honestly, "My father. I blamed him for so much, and that was _before_ my mother's murder." The teenager bowed his head, though Kenobi knew he was aware of their route. "But after being here on Tatooine, I've come to realize— even if I have been too stubborn to accept the truth— that it's myself that's been at fault. I am the one I'm truly angry at. And I took it out on my father... and I hurt him so much!" Ben's voice cracked. "You have no idea how many times we sat in awkward, strained silence. All because I was too blinded by my own need to get out from under his mighty shadow and be my own person. And all he ever did was try to protect me... but I didn't want to hear it! So I took the easy way out of my own guilt and blamed my Dad! I hurt him by pulling away, allowing a chasm to grow between us... I saw it every time he looked at me: the sorrow, the pain of being so alienated from his only son..."

Ben was weeping now, unable to help that his story had come out. Once he'd started speaking, Ben just couldn't stop the flow of words. And it was somehow... cathartic to the youth to finally get it out in the open, especially to the man beside him. Ben felt lighter, his shoulders not weighed down nearly as much now that he'd finally accepted the fault being his and not Luke's. Ben had been the crux of the issue between father and son Skywalker, not Luke. It had been Ben and his stupid pride.

Kenobi had listened openly, sensing that the teenager had needed that release, and that he now had the chance to help the boy. Even if Kenobi didn't fully understand, he could sympathize with the young man.

"Ben, I know what it's like to be responsible for things that happen and not want to accept that. But you have to. You will never be able to move on if you don't shoulder that responsibility and then make the necessary moves to correct your mistake. Talk to your father next time you see him. Tell him the truth, and do what you can to heal the rift between you. It won't happen all at once, but he's your father, and speaking as someone who understands betrayal... your father _will_ forgive you."

Ben wiped at his face. "I know he will, but what if I don't deserve it?"

Kenobi smiled gently. "That won't matter to him. You will also have to forgive yourself and accept his forgiveness in turn."

Ben eyed Kenobi openly now, and then looked away. "My father is an amazing man, one I am proud to call Dad. He's been through so much, and he is still able to smile, to laugh, to forgive and move on with life. It may take a while to move on sometimes, but he does in his own timeframe. He's saved so many people is the most selfless man I know, and I love him so much... and I am terrified I won't ever see him again!" Ben clenched a fist. "I'm scared I've lost him..."

"If you don't find a way to fix this, then you may. But you haven't lost him yet, Ben," Kenobi replied knowingly. "Don't ignore the warning signs, Ben, and certainly don't miss your chances to fix the problem. Who knows what sort of terrible events will occur if you do?"

Ben eyed Kenobi. "What happened in the past wasn't your fault, Obi Wan."

Kenobi's gaze jerked up, and Ben smiled minutely. "I've only ever heard of one Kenobi. And I couldn't be more honored to meet you."

Touched, and even humbled, Kenobi bowed his head. Neither of them noticed how much time had gone by, but at that moment the navicomputer beeped to let them know they were approaching their destination.

Ben removed all evidence of his tears and Kenobi straightened. "Stop at that rock outcrop, Ben."

The teenager nodded and did as he was told. When the skyhopper was powered down they disembarked to find Owen waiting for them, a nervous but stern Beru by his side.

"Well?"

"There is a large Tusken camp half a mile ahead," Kenobi informed the couple. "There will be sentries on banthas, so we will need to walk from here to avoid detection. I will lead so we can evade their scouts as much as possible."

Owen looked toward the indicated camp and indeed saw the orange glow of campfires lighting the night. He thinned his lips and turned to Beru.

"You should wait here." When she began to protest, he held up a hand, continuing. "We will need to be ready to receive Luke when we get back with him."

Beru deflated and nodded, kissing her husband's cheek. "Be careful. You too Ben, and Kenobi." With that Beru vanished into the skyhopper, closing the hatch behind her for an added measure of safety.

The men all shared a look and began the walk to the enemy's camp.

 **00000**

Luke's wide eyes wouldn't leave the white-hot iron that was being lifted from the fire. The Tuskens had turned him this time so he could watch as the brand heated up slowly but surely until the end was a stark white with reddened edges.

"P-please..." Luke begged from a severely dry mouth. "Please, don't!"

His pleas went ignored as always, and Luke was too weak to even twitch away from the imminent danger. He was certain his body would fail this time: he didn't have the strength for anything more... he couldn't do this...

The brand was pulled close to one Tusken's face for examination, and Luke tried to pretend for his own minimal sanity that it wouldn't hurt. He closed his eyes, praying that this was a bad dream... they weren't really going to hurt him again... brand him like an animal...

A flash of light and heat waved before his shut eyelids and Luke's eyes snapped open to their full diameter, and he quivered in terror as the Tuskens waved the iron slowly about his body as if trying to decide where to put it.

"P-p-please!" Luke sobbed dryly. "P..."

Then the iron touched skin and Luke screamed the loudest he ever had.

 **00000**

Ben, already clutching his lightsaber tightly under his jacket— only Luke knew he had the weapon— suddenly jerked as Luke's agony swamped him, his screams echoing in his head.

" _Dad!_ " Ben shrieked, and before the stumbling Kenobi or the shocked Owen could stop him, Ben was sprinting all-out for the camp, following Luke's presence like it was a homing beacon.

He ignored the shouts of the adults and went full-speed ahead into the edge of camp, managing to get several feet inside the perimeter before anyone reacted to his abrupt appearance. Once the Raiders figured out what was happening, Ben's lightsaber was in his hand, igniting to deflect the gaffi sticks swung his way as Tusken warriors leapt to attack him.

The camp burst into a flurry of action as Ben fought his sure and steady way to where Luke was, never once deviating from his course to get to the tent in the center of camp. Stunned Tuskens and sometimes arms fell in his wake, and Ben never once faltered, determined to get to Luke.

Another lightsaber ignited as Kenobi joined the fray, Owen at his back as the duo likewise fought their way in. Kenobi deflected rifle fire and tried to ignore the terrified screams of the women and children as they saw both his and Ben's blue blades. Once the Tuskens saw the two blades, they began to scatter in fear, the women snatching up children and disappearing into huts while the men formed a ring about the three humans.

Ben, ignoring their attempts to stop him, lifted a hand and Force-blasted the wall of Sand People away.

"Ben!" Owen yelled, part of his mind trying to deal with the frightening new knowledge of who had been living under his roof all this time... a Jedi! But Owen knew now wasn't the time, and so he joined the youth while Kenobi remained at Owen's back. The threesome raced for the hut that they could now see more Tuskens emerging from.

Just as the humans' gazes met those of these newcomers to the fight, a quartet of Sand People managed to ambush the trio, and Owen was grabbed as was Kenobi.

Ben rolled away, coming up behind the cluster of Tuskens and humans unnoticed. Taking his chance, Ben dove into the hut... and instantly froze in horror at the sight before him.

Luke was slumped awkwardly against a wooden frame, strapped to it by his wrists, and forced to remain on his knees. His body was bruised, broken and bloodied, the skin flaking and dry, and his head lolled even as Luke panted with an obvious effort.

But it was the raw, oozing brand on Luke's left shoulder blade that made the redhead retch. Shaking his head roughly— and in his panicked state not recognizing the same tug of the Force that had brought him to Tatooine— Ben surged forward.

"Dad!" Ben didn't know how his lightsaber was still in his grasp, but his other hand was fumbling over Luke's face, the fingertips quivering.

Somehow Luke's eyes fluttered open, though they were so swamped with pain that Ben's heart broke... and that was when he recognized the Force's pull.

Sucking in a breath, Ben grasped at Luke's hand. "No! Not yet! I can't leave him like this!" Ben cried, even as the tug grew more intense.

He heard noises outside and then the opening of the hut door again just before his fingers were ripped from Luke's against his will. Ben screamed as his vision blurred, and then he felt like he was falling, though this time it was as though a cable had been attached to his middle and suddenly jerked him _upwards_ instead of down.

"NO! Not yet!" Ben fought it futilely, sobbing heavily even as his back impacted with something hard and unforgiving, and he blacked out.

 **00000**

Kenobi was swift to disarm the Sand People who'd come in at he and Owen, and Owen killed two in the front. Then Kenobi lifted his blue blade threateningly and the Tuskens stopped.

"Leave us alone and we will not hurt you further!" Kenobi barked loudly. " _Stand down!_ "

Heads turned to focus on the blade, and Kenobi nodded. "Let us go. We _are_ leaving with the boy, and then you are _never_ to come near this family again!"

Grunts were exchanged, and Kenobi sensed that their time was short. He nodded to Owen, and they hurried to their destination.

Owen and Kenobi, upon entering the hut as they heard Ben scream something, could only stop and stare, open-mouthed. They shared an astonished, disbelieving look, and the thought that maybe they were going crazy.

One minute Ben had been there, and then he'd just... vanished. It was as if the boy hadn't ever been there.

Kenobi stood frozen in the doorway, the word Ben had said registering. Dad.

Ben had called Luke father... was it possible that...?

And with Ben's abrupt disappearance, the strange conversation from earlier, and other facts coming to him from what little Kenobi knew, he thought he understood what had occurred. There was no other explanation, and even the Force confirmed it.

Owen was first to snap out of it, putting off Ben's disappearance in favor of the reason they were here at all.

"Luke!" Owen cried, surging forward to where his nephew hung like a freshly killed animal on the frame, his entire tortured body shaking. He framed Luke's face in his large, calloused hands while Kenobi maintained a ready stance near the doorway should anyone decide to try their luck and give them further trouble.

"Luke... oh Luke..." Owen wept, and Kenobi felt the man's fury at the state of the tow-headed youth.

"...'ncle... O...n" Luke rasped unsteadily, voice barely audible even as he was swiftly fading into unconsciousness.

"Shh," Owen soothed, his face wet even as trembling fingers pressed tenderly to his boy's lips. With the other hand he released the straps from the boy's wrists and carefully leaned Luke back into his uncle's lap. Luke's eyes closed on a grimace of pain at the change in position, but then his face slackened with unconsciousness.

Ben Kenobi felt the youth's presence waver, and he motioned to Owen. "Time is short, he's slipping. Hurry!"

Owen nodded, lifted Luke from the ground to carry him bridal-style and followed Kenobi from the tent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **Toydaria, 42ABY**

Kyp sat at his master and friend's bedside, feeling utterly helpless and hating every second of it. These past nearly forty-eight hours, Luke had done nothing but wither away... right in front of their eyes. Nothing anyone did stopped the mysterious ailments that plagued him, and no one could bear to hear the man's agonized screams.

However, what had Kyp so... _scared_ was that there was no obvious cause to what was happening to Luke. But nobody could deny what had been happening as they sat and watched, though they had tried to stop it, but it was difficult not to be able to explain it all.

Luke now looked as if he had spent a week in the middle of Jakku's deserts without water; all while being attacked by something that caused him pain in a multitude of ways. Kyp himself was ready to blow a fuse.

He didn't know what to do, what was actually happening, and he didn't know how to help his friend. He couldn't bear to see Luke go out like this... the man deserved to die peacefully after all he had done for the Galaxy, if that's what was happening.

The thought broke Kyp's heart, who had looked to Luke as an almost father-figure at first and later on a brother and friend. He didn't want to see Luke pass on, though he knew that at some point the man would.

Death came for all, whether they wanted it or not.

Kyp felt himself slipping into a drowsy state brought on by lack of sleep lately and of course stress. His head drooped as Luke slumbered fitfully, but when Luke began to first shift, and then whimper, Kyp jerked awake with a start.

He tensed, recognizing the signs of something about to happen. Each time a new occurrence had come upon Luke, the man had done this exact thing. It was almost as if Luke could tell when the next torture session would begin.

He winced at that, but Kyp had no other way to describe the strange event happening to Luke: because torture seemed to sum it up.

And indeed, Luke's eyes snapped open wide, sheer terror in their depths as he focused on something only he could see. Kyp swore and leapt to his feet, ready to hold the Grand Master down so he didn't hurt himself.

And just in time, for Luke shied away from the touch as if Kyp had struck him... and then screamed loud enough to pierce Kyp's eardrums. Kyp saw stars from the intensity of the noise, but he set it aside as Luke bucked wildly in the medical bunk.

Kyp was very nearly thrown at one point when Luke twisted as if to get off of his back, and the man slammed Luke back into the bed only for Luke to yelp in despair.

The door behind Kyp slammed open just as Kyp's hand slipped from Luke's left shoulder. He managed to catch himself, but not before he felt something slick and metallic-scented on the sheets.

Swallowing hard, Kyp rolled Luke and took a look. And stared in horror as the man's left shoulder blade blistered and reddened in a way that could have only come from a brand being pressed to his skin. In fact, only the area being 'branded' was changing, though the surrounding area was swiftly reddening and blackening depending on how close to the wound the skin was.

The medics tried to restrain Luke, but he resisted, sobbing heavily even as the branding stopped. Kyp winced in sympathy as the man's pain washed over him.

Suddenly, everything in the Force seemed to slow down and then whiplash back into place as if time itself had been shifted.

Instantly Luke stiffened... right before he tried to get out of the bed.

"Luke no!" Kyp ordered, even as the medics struggled to contain him.

"Ben!" Luke cried, his face turning to face a certain direction, and he appeared to be looking through the walls. "Ben! He's _here_! Let me go to him!"

Kyp thinned his lips. "Luke, you can hardly breathe, let alone sit up! There's no way you can walk!"

But Luke wouldn't listen. He strove still to get out of bed until the head medic shot him with a sedative.

" _Ben!_ " Luke shrieked desperately as his strength faded with the sedative until he was on the cusp of unconsciousness. "B...en..." Luke breathed, barely audibly, as he slipped under.

Kyp waited until he was certain there would be no more surprises from the man and then he stumbled backwards. He too could feel something strange in the area the battle had taken place, and couldn't describe it.

"Stay with him, I'll be back." Kyp turned and jogged swiftly for a speeder.

 **00000**

 **Tatooine, the past.**

Owen had only been so afraid once in his life. Well, okay, twice. Once when Shmi had been taken from them and the second when Beru had become ill and nearly died.

He was carrying Luke in his arms, but the boy was so lightweight from the loss of blood and starvation that it was like carrying a small child. Owen was too worked up to wonder that the Tuskens didn't hassle them on their way out of camp. He only focused on following Kenobi, who led the way through the darkness with his lightsaber lit to provide illumination.

Beru no doubt saw them coming, because by the time they were at the skyhopper Beru had the ramp down and was sprinting to them.

"Luke!" she cried, her face white as a sheet and her eyes haunted and worried. Owen knew he probably looked about as good. His wife reached them and fumbling fingers touched Luke's papery skin, noting the dried blood and the multitude of injuries. "Oh Luke!"

"Beru, we need to leave, _now_!" Owen told her sharply. "If we don't, Luke won't make it. Hurry!"

Beru let out a sob but didn't argue, stepping out of the way. Kenobi and Owen passed her and she turned, expecting to see their final party member. Concerned anew, she looked to her husband.

"What about Ben?" she asked.

Owen's stride broke, but he didn't look at her, didn't answer. Kenobi laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Young Ben won't be coming back with us. He... has returned home."

Beru frowned, confused. "Home?"

Kenobi nodded once. "I will do my best to explain later. But he will be fine."

Beru cast a final glance at the Tusken settlement and then joined her husband in the skyhopper. Kenobi agreed to meet them in Mos Eisley with the speeder so it wasn't left behind.

Owen merely grunted and started the skyhopper's engines. Beru settled onto the ground next to Luke's prone body where Owen had gently laid it. As the ship came to life and began to move, Beru let the tears fall freely.

Her precious boy lay before her, on the brink of death from something that should have never happened to him. Their sweet, loving Luke didn't deserve to have been tortured by the cruel Sand People.

And for what? What reason had they had for doing this to her boy?

Beru tenderly shifted some of her nephew's hair away from his bruised and bloodied face, trying not to think of how dry and rough the skin was. It was obvious to her that Luke hadn't had water since his capture, but a closer look at his mouth showed a strange kind of bruising that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

She couldn't bear to see him simply lying on the barren, cold deck of the ship, so she shifted to sit behind him. Next, Beru carefully lifted Luke's head to rest in her lap, her fingers tenderly caressing his hair.

 **00000**

 **Toydaria, 42 ABY **

Ben groaned as he came-to, and it took him a few minutes to orient himself. It was still dark, but it wasn't nearly as cold as a Tatooine night could be. And the ground he lay on wasn't soft and sandy, giving under his weight.

Indeed, it felt as if Ben was lying on a pile of debris, his body placed like a fallen puppet whose stings had just been cut. He blinked his eyes a few times, shifting his body to try rolling over. When his face nearly struck a jagged piece of dark rock jutting upwards, Ben jerked in surprise.

Sitting up, Ben rubbed at his head... and when he looked upwards, reality hit him like a bludgeon to the skull. He wasn't on Tatooine anymore: he was back to where he'd been before his literal trip to the past. Toydaria.

He shot to his feet, looking wildly around, but he could see no one. "Dad?"

It was utterly silent around him, but Ben could feel the lingering emotions of his father from this timeline. He sucked in his breath when, upon recalling what had happened to the Luke before, Ben realized he would never know what had happened to the other Luke.

Or... Ben slapped a hand to his forehead. How could he be so thick? Of course Luke had survived... he'd had to have survived, because _Ben_ was still alive.

But... then what were these odd emotions Ben was picking up from the surrounding area? It was a mixture of several emotions, which was what had him worried. He sensed fear, despair, sorrow, panic... and then immense pain.

Ben stumbled upon that sensation by accident as he was trying to sort through Luke's other emotions. "Dad?" he whispered, beginning to fear the worst.

He placed a hand to the place the pain was the strongest, and his knees buckled under him. "Dad! He gasped.

"... _Ben?_ "

The red head of hair snapped up. "Kyp?"

The man stared down at Ben as if he was seeing a ghost, but when Ben scrambled up the slope of the ditch he was in, Kyp came-to.

"Where's Dad?" Ben demanded.

"Where have you been?" Kyp asked.

Ben grabbed Kyp by the arms. " _Where is my father?!_ "

Kyp thinned his lips, and pried Ben off of him. "He's in the hospital." At Ben's exclamation of ' _what?!_ ', the man gestured for Ben to follow him. "We don't know what's happening to him, but it started early yesterday and he's been deteriorating right before our eyes."

Ben's gut turned to lead. "Get me to him! Quick!"

Kyp looked like he wanted to question Ben again, but one look at the youth stopped him. "Right."

The ride to the medical center was laced with tension, though it wasn't toward each other but the situation. Eventually Kyp had to speak, turning his head somewhat.

"You know... your father's been looking for you the entire time you were gone," he said gently. "He wouldn't quit, no matter what anyone said. He swore he wasn't leaving you behind."

Ben closed his eyes against hot tears, but then had a thought. "How long _was_ I gone?"

"About two days roughly," Kyp answered, shooting the teenager an odd glance. "Wait, when did you change your clothes?"

Ben glanced down at himself. He still wore the Tatooine getup he'd adopted there, having left his darker, more battle-appropriate clothing at the Lars' homestead.

"It's a long story," Ben muttered. Kyp opened his mouth, but Ben cut him off. "I'm not talking until I know Dad is alright and have had time with him. Just him and me. Sorry."

Kyp huffed agitatedly and turned back to front, but otherwise didn't object.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Toydaria, 42ABY**

Ben was silent as Kyp landed the speeder, and he remained tight-lipped while the man led him through the halls to Luke's room. Ben tried to steel himself against whatever he would see, and he managed a fairly good job of it.

Or so he told himself.

But nothing could have prepared the young man for what greeted him beyond the privacy curtain of his father's medical room: not even having seen the Luke of the past just before Ben's return to the present day. Because while that Luke had been nice, fun and interesting, he wasn't the Luke that was Ben's _father_... yet. To the young man, there was a very real difference despite his experience.

Ben's knees very nearly buckled underneath him, and he let out a cry, uncaring who was watching him.

"Dad!" Ben croaked, stumbling to a horrified halt. Two medics glanced up at him from where they hovered over the prone form of Luke Skywalker, Ben's father.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"This is Luke's son, Ben," Kyp answered when Ben's tongue remained frozen in his mouth. "He is the one Luke was calling out for earlier."

"Ah," the woman answered.

Ben couldn't tear his eyes away from the terrible sight before him: that of Luke lying in the medical bed, looking as if he had endured every bit of torture his former self had in the timeline Ben had just departed.

Luke was ragged and worn, bruised, broken and bloodied, and when the other medic moved to admit Ben a clearer view of his father, he only then saw the nasty brand on the man's shoulder blade. Luke looked as if he'd not eaten in days, his face was worn and the cheeks shallow. Luke's chest rose and fell, but the breathing was hardly deep.

As Ben stared, his mind trying desperately to catalogue it all, something Kyp had said permeated the thick fog surrounding the teenager. "Wait, Dad was calling out for me?"

Kyp nodded. "Like I said, he hasn't stopped trying to find you, even as he's been wasting away in here."

The medics sighed and stepped away from Luke, giving Ben a sympathetic look. "We truly don't know where these injuries are coming from, and we are sorry but we've done all we can for him. I just don't know if it will be enough."

Ben swallowed at the news, but the Force moved him to speak, and he obeyed without hesitation. "I have a feeling he will start to recover... though it will take time."

The medics and Kyp all shared a look before the Jedi Master spoke. "Would you care to let us in on the secret?"

"Not really," Ben said wearily. "I just want to be with my father. I..." Ben's throat closed. "I want nothing else in the galaxy right now except my Dad."

Kyp thinned his lips in a clear sign of disapproval at being left in the dark, but Ben remained steadfast in his choice. Finally Kyp sighed deeply and simply turned to leave.

Ben stopped one of the medics before they too left. "Is he unconscious or is he under a sedative?"

"Sedative," she answered. "It should wear off within an hour or so. He needs the rest."

Ben almost asked her to give Luke the counter-drug to wake him, but then thought better of it. This would allow Ben some much needed time to regroup. He merely nodded, offering a quiet word of thanks.

When Ben was alone at last with Luke, he took a steadying breath and then slowly turned. Luke lay partially on his side to help alleviate the still-fresh branding mark, and Ben tried to ignore the bloody sheets.

Ben walked forward after some time with his feet feeling like they were cemented to the floor. He didn't sit, instead standing and simply gazing at the man in the bed, noting the things the older Luke Skywalker bore physically that set him apart from the younger one Ben had spent time with.

Ben hadn't ever really paid them much attention, but now he did, giving each item its due respect. He saw the faded scars left behind from the wampa attack on Hoth so many years earlier. These reminded Ben that had Luke perished in the frozen wastelands, Ben would never have been born. Next, Ben eyed the mixture of worry and laugh lines that showed like a sunburst from the outside corners of his father's eyes, marking the many years of hardship and yet joy. All those things had helped to mold Luke into who he was today, though they weren't the only things.

Ben now took in the growing amount of grey hair in Luke's once-fully-blond locks, and thought now how dignified he looked with them. Before his time on Tatooine, Ben had simply dismissed his father as aging and looking the part. But no longer. Yes Luke was older, but he was also wiser, experienced, although no less kind, loving and gentle.

Ben's gaze travelled down to the hands that had born Ben for his infant and toddler years: strong, calloused hands that spoke of decades of hard work. But those same rough hands were surprisingly soft to the touch and had never lifted to cause his son harm. Those hands had wielded lightsabers— had used weapons of _all_ kinds— and had shaped and molded many generations of Jedi Knights, as well as defeated an evil empire and its tyrannical leaders.

Ben's heart grew then. It healed somewhat from the hardened, shriveled thing it had slowly become with the many fights he and Luke had had, the murder of Mara Jade Skywalker, and the betrayal of Jacen Solo; his one-time friend and cousin. It finally, truly, let go of the lingering resentment Ben had harbored even after the defeat of Darth Caedus: a sentiment that had centered on Luke Skywalker.

Ben had knowingly allowed Luke to become the target of his frustration when it needed an outlet; he had chosen to paint Luke as the perpetrator of all of his son's issues, never once fully accepting his own role in things.

Ben understood now why pride was such a bad thing. There were different forms of pride, and Ben had allowed himself to think he was better than Luke, even if the younger Skywalker hadn't realized it before.

Ben had wanted for nothing more than to get out from under his father's substantial shadow; had wanted to be his own person, not marked by what his father was or by a galaxy expecting the son to be the father.

Ben wiped at his eyes when he realized his vision was clouding up. It wasn't until this moment that he realized he was crying. Unabashed of the tears themselves, but ashamed of himself instead, Ben sank to his knees at Luke's bedside.

Choked-off sobs closed off his throat enough so that the boy couldn't speak for some time. He merely gazed at Luke, letting his emotions run their course before he sent them into the Force.

Then Ben allowed newer, less familiar emotions to fill him. And with the rise of these happier feelings came new thoughts.

Ben of course wanted to be his own man, and he would be, in time. Luke had ever asked Ben to be exactly like his father. All Luke had ever asked of Ben was to be safe, to keep to the standards his parents had taught him and to love his father and mother.

Luke wanted Ben to find his own path, and Ben loved him all the more for it, and he knew then that Luke's shadow wasn't nearly as big oppressive as it had seemed before. It wasn't even a shadow anymore, blanketing him in its heavy weight. It was now a source of shade in a glaring galaxy whose eyes were all seemingly on him.

Luke was Ben's guiding force, his most trusted friend now that Mara was gone. And Ben wanted to learn all he could from his father, to learn all Luke had to teach him... and _then_ choose his path on his own.

Ben wanted to spend time with Luke, quality time and meaningless time both. He just wanted to be _with_ his Dad, it didn't matter what that entailed.

Ben finally reached out a shaky hand to touch Luke's forehead with all the tenderness of a son.

"Oh Dad..." Ben whispered, still weeping, but no longer sobbing. "I am so sorry... I've treated you so poorly all this time. And you never deserved any of that. But you didn't complain... and I can't apologize enough to you. I won't ever be able to make up fully for how I've treated you."

Ben bent forward and, in a very rare gesture from child to father, Ben kissed Luke's cheek. "I love you Dad."

He sniffled somewhat, and then shifted to lay his head on the pillow next to Luke's, unashamed of being so openly needful of his father.

 **00000**

 **Tatooine, the past**

Owen Lars sat at his nephew's bedside, carefully clasping Luke's battered and bruised hand. Owen's gaze rested upon the still-raw marks left behind from the restraints that had been used to keep Luke tied to the frame his poor boy had been attached to.

The adult's fingers, almost as of their own volition, traced the angry red marks with gentle care, wishing for the first time in his life that he had the Force too. Because if he _had_ been able to use it, he would have expended all his strength to heal his boy.

His boy...

His sweet, loving, gentle boy.

The son Owen had never thought he'd have, even if Luke wasn't his by blood. He had raised the child literally from infancy, the Skywalker child having never known his father, and having only known his mother for minutes before her death, according to Obi Wan.

Speaking of Obi Wan, the hermit had occupied the waiting room since their arrival in the medical center in Mos Eisley. He had made himself useful by bringing food and drinks to the Lars couple as he felt he needed to, and Owen was admittedly grateful.

Owen had shoved his pride aside for now and let the man help, understanding that Obi Wan loved Luke too, in his own way. Owen just hadn't wanted to admit that before, because deep down, he was afraid Obi Wan would take Luke away from him. Oh, the Jedi might not _intend_ to, but it would happen.

Owen was no fool. He knew Luke's heart laid not with farming, but among the stars where he could fly, have adventures and save the galaxy. So, knowing this, Owen tried his hardest to keep Luke grounded while he could. He knew he couldn't keep Luke on Tatooine forever, but he'd be damned if he didn't give the boy a solid foundation to keep him rooted when the time came to finally let his boy go free.

Owen knew his methods were perhaps too harsh, and he knew he could be more open with Luke, but he found it difficult. It was different with Beru; she understood Owen and accepted him as he was; knowing his signals and signs and what they meant.

With Luke, the boy needed to hear and to feel his guardians' love for him. Luke was a tender heart at his core, despite his sometimes rebellious nature. Luke was a hard worker, and he did what he was asked. He had proper manners and a way about him. Owen knew he had raised Luke right, had reared him to be solid, to stand up for what he knew and believed was right.

Even if he stood alone.

Luke did that, and Owen couldn't be more proud. If only he could find a way to express that more often so Luke would understand. He did not want Luke to think Owen did not love him, or care.

Owen sighed heavily, his gaze sliding up to Luke's slack face. He traced the teenager's face with his eyes, committing it to memory for the day Luke did strike out on his own. That day would hurt Owen, and he didn't know what he'd do then.

Because when that time came, Owen would no longer be there to protect Luke from the boy's evil father and his father's even more sinister master.

Owen felt like he was swallowing glass to admit it, but... he was afraid. He was scared for Luke, and what awaited him outside of Tatooine's atmosphere. Out where Owen could not follow, and thus not be there to shield Luke from the darkness that permeated the galaxy like a plague.

Owen wished he could, but he knew Luke had a destiny far greater than any farmer's. And even Owen Lars couldn't be so selfish as to keep Luke from that destiny.

Luke Skywalker was destined for greatness, and Owen was proud that _his_ boy was that person.

Owen removed his fingers from Luke's wrist to trace a lock of blond hair away from his face, the motion tender and loving. "Oh my boy..."

Owen paused as his voice caught with emotion, closing his eyes momentarily. "How I love you, Luke. You are the son I never had, and always wanted. I couldn't be more proud of you, and I'm only sorry you don't realize that. You _are_ my boy, and all I've done is for you."

To his surprise, Luke's head turned toward him, and the boy took a deep breath. Owen's fingers paused in Luke's hair and the man watched Luke's eyelids flutter open. It took a few tries, as the boy was still fairly weak, but eventually Luke managed it.

When ice blue eyes met sky blue, something passed between nephew and uncle that went beyond any extended familial relationship.

Luke swallowed with an effort. "Uncle Owen?"

Owen blinked rapidly at the moisture building up in his gaze, but decided to let the tears fall, nodding. Luke took note of the tears, his gaze tracing them as they slid down Owen's cheeks before he looked to Owen's eyes again.

"You... came for... me," Luke whispered.

That simple sentence struck Owen's heart and he bit back a sob, bringing his forehead close to Luke's. "Of course I came for you... you're my boy. And though I'm not good at showing or saying it, I do love you. I love you so very much, Luke."

Owen was startled when a weak hand came up to touch his shoulder as if to draw him into an embrace. Owen pulled back enough to see Luke weeping too.

"I love you too, Uncle Owen." Luke managed, though Owen saw he was starting to fade back into sleep, unable to help it in his current state.

Owen nodded once, giving the hug Luke was asking for and then holding his hand as his boy nodded off once again.

 **00000**

 **Toydaria, 42 ABY**

Ben hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until something woke him up. He lifted his head from its resting place on the pillow, only then realizing his father's head was shifting about.

Ben held his breath, wondering if the man's eyes would open. He took note at some point that Luke's lips were moving, but the words were unintelligible as of yet to the youth. Frowning, Ben inched closer, placing his ear nearer to try to hear the breathed words.

To his surprised, there was only one, repeated several times. _Ben_.

The youth's heart clenched and warmed simultaneously, and then Luke's voice picked up in volume some.

"Ben...Ben..." Luke continued to shift restlessly in his bed, and Ben, unable to watch any longer as Luke suffered needlessly, placed a gentle hand to Luke's head again.

"Dad?" At first Luke didn't seem to hear him, so he spoke again, louder. "Dad?"

This time Luke's movements ceased, though something told Ben to sit back. No sooner had he done so than did Luke sit bolt upright in bed, his sapphire eyes snapping open. "Ben?!"

Ben was startled by the abrupt maneuver, even as Luke's seemingly unfocused gaze darted frantically about the room. However, as soon as they lay upon him, Ben saw Luke's vision clear... and then Luke was pouncing upon Ben with all the fervor of a starved man to a plate of food.

" _Ben!_ Oh Ben!" Luke cried, and Ben felt his father's tears wetting his tunic. "Oh Ben... I thought you were lost to me!"

Hearing Luke's voice crack as he spoke drew the teenager from his stupor, and he wrapped his arms around Luke just as tightly. It wasn't the most comfortable angle considering Luke was sitting up in a bed and Ben in a chair, so the boy shifted to sit on his father's bed instead.

Luke only tightened his embrace then, but Ben didn't argue.

"Oh my boy..." Luke whispered ruggedly. "I thought you were gone... oh I love you! I love you so much more than I could ever say!"

Ben nodded against Luke's shoulder, his own voice rough with emotion. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry I worried you... but I didn't do it on purpose."

Luke pulled back, and Ben was alarmed to find his father's body quivering despite Luke's efforts to sit up. Luke nevertheless lifted a shaky hand to touch Ben's face. "I'm not angry: I never was. Only worried for you."

Ben nodded, his eyes now wet and starting to leak. Luke noted this and tenderly wiped at the droplets just as they fell. Ben in turn gingerly pressed a hand to Luke's chest.

"Please lay back; we can lift your bed instead." Ben implored, concerned that Luke would push himself too far.

Luke obliged, allowing Ben to help him lie back down and then lift the head of the bed. Once he was settled, Ben sat back down on the side of Luke's bed, facing his father so they could speak.

Luke eyed his son openly, and for once it didn't bother the redhead. He did wonder what Luke saw, though, and if he liked what he could discern. When Luke spoke next, Ben's questions were partially answered. "You seem... different somehow."

There was no judgment in Luke's demeanor, no discontentment in his tone, and Ben silently thanked him for it. He felt Luke's fingers still touching his face and leaned into his father's palm needfully.

"I _am_ different," Ben responded in a soft voice. "I've changed for the better."

Luke's eye narrowed in curiosity. "You weren't anywhere that I could see, or sense. I could not find you even in the Force..."

Ben nodded slowly, hating that his father had thought him lost in such a way.

"Ben?" Luke murmured, and the son met his father's eyes. "...where did you go?"

Ben sucked in a breath. "You... um... I don't know if you would believe me, even if you wouldn't say that aloud."

Luke furrowed his brow. "Ben, I know you won't lie to me. You can come to me with anything, any time. I hope you know that."

Ben nodded unevenly, touched by the reminder anew, and chose to trust his father. "I... when I fell into that hole in the ground, something happened in the Force. I didn't hit the ground... on Toydaria. I was pulled by the Force as if I was being sucked through some tunnel, and then I hit the earth..."

He paused, and Luke remained open and patient, encouraging the youth to continue. "When I came to my senses, I was on Tatooine... in the past."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but he did not instantly dismiss Ben's claims. Instead, Luke's gaze turned contemplative, and Ben subconsciously held his breath. What came out of Luke's mouth next startled the youth despite his trust earlier.

"What was it like?"

Ben stared for a few seconds. "You... you don't think I'm crazy? Aren't you going to question my sanity even a little bit?"

Luke's gaze remained patient, but his father smiled softly. "I trust you, Ben. And as impossible as it admittedly sounds, I know you're telling the truth. I don't _understand_ it, but it's not my place to. This experience was clearly meant for you, not me."

"So you believe me." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," Luke answered, still cradling Ben's cheek.

Ben felt no shred of duplicity and finally relaxed. Without stopping to ask, Ben shifted to lie beside his father on the bed, gingerly resting his head against Luke's chest. It was a childish maneuver, and it surprised both to them initially, but nor did Luke reject him. Instead, Luke wound his arms around Ben and gathered him close.

"It was... different," Ben said once he felt comfortable enough to open up. "But it was really weird because I wasn't just sent back in time... I was sent to _your_ past, Dad. I saw you as a teenager, and I lived with you and your family, worked the farm with you all while I was there."

Luke started at that, and Ben felt his gaze land upon Ben's red hair. " _My_ past?"

Ben frowned somewhat, wondering if this Luke would ever know their shared time in Luke's past. "Yes. I was lost in the desert and you came along in your skyhopper and helped me out. It all went from there until..."

Ben hesitated, the incident still bringing him pain. Luke stroked Ben's arm idly, giving him an encouraging pat.

"Dad... I'm sorry." Ben finished, unable to contain his grief and guilt at having ignored the Force's warnings that the Luke of the past was in danger. But even so, Ben would never have guessed the occurrences of that timeline would bleed through to _this_ Luke. "I... I know why you have been getting all these unexplained injuries."

"Wh—"

"It's my fault!" Ben cut him off hastily, not wanting to lose his courage. "I felt it in the Force, but I was sick so I didn't think it was anything but my feverish mind!" Ben clung tighter to Luke. "I... I never thought something like that would happen to _you_!"

Luke was mystified, and Ben felt it, but even still Ben cut him off again before Luke could speak.

"When I was back in your past, I got sick, so your past self had to take on the whole days' chores and on one of the days you were kidnapped by Sand People!" Ben took a swift breath and plunged onward. "We didn't realize— your Aunt, Uncle and I— that you were missing until that night, and I felt _terrible_ when I realized what had happened to you... and then when we finally found you..."

Ben felt Luke tense unexpectedly and when he looked up, it was to see Luke breathing strangely. Worried, Ben sat up straighter and hesitantly reached out to Luke's cheek this time. Just as his palm touched Luke's skin, Luke's eyes reopened, and they were... changed. Ben saw the light of understanding in them, and with it, utter forgiveness.

"I know," Luke spoke so only the two of them could hear. "I... I _remember_. Ben, it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Luke closed his eyes and Ben was surprised in turn to see Luke trying to reign in strong emotion. "It was actually a blessing in disguise, Son. Because Owen and I..." Luke took a shuddering breath, "grew closer. I now know things about Owen I didn't before, or at least, not as clearly."

Ben allowed Luke his moment, and then dipped his head. "I owe you a different apology, Dad."

Luke took a moment to center himself again and then he looked to his son, tilting this head. "What is it?"

"I..." Ben paused. "I'm sorry for how I have treated you of late. I've been so... jealous of you; I despised you for being you and for having to live constantly in your shadow. I resented you, didn't want anything to do with you really... even after we had our close moments after Mom's death."

Ben began to weep again, cold tears of sorrow and regret. "I blamed you for my problems, not wanting to accept them for what they really were: a manifestation of my guilt for being so stupid... so _wrong_. I was so pigheaded, and I hurt you. I knew I was; I was pulling away from you, not letting you be the father you wanted to be for me."

He abruptly dropped down to bury his face in Luke's chest. "I am so sorry Dad! I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, and I'm sorry for driving a wedge between us!"

At first Luke didn't react, so stunned was he by Ben's outburst and confession. But then Luke softened, and he gathered his son as close as he could in his currently weakened state. He held his weeping child close, opening himself to his son in the Force and even kissing his head lovingly.

"Oh Ben, I don't hate you, and I have never held any of those things against you." Luke kissed Ben's hair again reverently. "Yes, it hurt, but I forgive you. And I couldn't be more proud to call you my son. You have been my greatest joy, Son, and I have wanted you since before you were discovered within your mother's womb. I've loved you since I found out your mother was pregnant with you. That will never change, no matter what you say or do."

Ben clung to Luke openly. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Son." Luke murmured, still holding Ben close. "Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Tatooine, the past**

Beru and Owen stared at Ben Kenobi as he finished explaining to the pair his theory on where Ben had come from and subsequently gone back to.

To say Owen was having a hard time believing it would be an understatement.

It was Beru who voiced her thoughts first. "So... Ben was from the future?" Owen smirked to hear how even Beru was dubious. But he knew she was more willing than he to give the Force and its ways a chance than Owen.

"Yes. And Bern called Luke _Father_ ," Kenobi stated pointedly.

That got Owen's attention, and he sat upright. "So what does that mean for Luke? What now?"

Kenobi pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. "I don't know for certain, but the future is always in motion as it is. However... I don't foresee anything horrible happening from this. Indeed, it would seem this experience has helped you and Luke, Owen."

Owen couldn't deny that, but he still had his doubts. "Well, wherever the boy came from, he was a hard worker, and I liked him. But if Luke asks, Ben just went home. End of story."

He pitted Kenobi with a warning look, and the elder man nodded. "I agree. It would be unfair of us to place the possible future on Luke's shoulders like that."

Beru sat back with a sigh. "Luke will probably be different, quieter."

Owen's heart panged at that, and he placed a gentle hand over his wife's. "He's our strong boy: he will pull through. Just you wait and see: he will be driving us crazy again in no time."

He'd meant it as a joke to cheer his wife up, and it worked. She smiled, leaning over to lightly kiss his cheek. "Yes, I suppose he will recover, with time."

The trio conversed for a while after that, eagerly waiting for the day Luke would be released from the hospital. It had been nearly a already, and according to the boy's medic, his stay in the medical wing would be extensive.

Owen knew the farm would need to be tended to amidst that time and he determined to do that, but then how would he keep track of Luke? His gaze travelled first to Beru, and then Obi Wan. Making a difficult choice, but wishing to show the Jedi gratitude for helping rescue Luke, Owen cleared his throat.

"I won't be able to stay here. The farm needs to be maintained or we will be catching up the rest of the season and miss the harvest." Owen held Kenobi's gaze. "If you would like, you may stay here with Luke... keep an eye on him. But absolutely _no_ talk of the Force."

Kenobi looked surprised, as did Beru, but the Jedi swiftly recovered, offering the farmer a kind smile. "I would like that very much, Owen. Thank you."

Owen only grunted, resorting himself to a months' worth of work alone while Luke recovered fully here in medical. But his boy was already healing nicely, at least physically. Emotionally and otherwise... Owen suspected it would take longer, but he stood by what he'd said before.

Luke was resilient, and Owen was proud to call him family. Luke would be alright.

 **00000**

 **Toydaria, 42ABY **

Ben remained with Luke at all times after their reunion, not wanting to leave his father's side at all. The time not spent by Luke sleeping, in bacta or being tended to by the pair of medics assigned to him was spent in conversation between father and son.

Ben lost all track of time as pertaining to the outside world, and he could have cared less. He was slowly but surely helping he and Luke heal the rift that had grown between them. Ben was also encouraged by Luke not minding if Ben's more Mara-traits came to the surface. Those traits included his often irreverent sense of humor, as well as his sometimes sharp wit and tongue.

But Ben was also pleased to know he had also developed a few Luke-traits as well. Things such as being a better listener as well as being patient and open, though he was still working on the openness thing after having been closed off for so long.

Either way, Ben was finally able to be himself around Luke: was able to start to find more of who he was and who he wanted to be, and he did so without any fear that Luke would disapprove. Luke and he were _bonding_ , and Ben wouldn't have traded the last... however long it had been... for any amount of power or credits.

Ben's heart was warm, and he and Luke often ate their meals together, though Ben did leave once or twice to smuggle real food in to his father, something Luke was immensely grateful for.

At some point, when the medics had gone— also informing the pair it was now late into the evening and they should try resting— Ben lay on the cot the medics had brought in for him since he didn't leave his father's room.

"Dad?"

Luke hummed softly from his place in the medical bed. "Yes Ben?"

The young man turned over onto his side, fighting a half smile while also trying to be somewhat serious. "If Mom was still here... do you think she'd have bashed our heads together eventually to make us see clearly?"

Luke snorted softly, amused. "Oh, I have no doubts. Mara wouldn't have let us get so far apart, even if she had to lock us into a room together for a time."

Ben and Luke shared a chuckle, and then Ben fell silent before he whispered the next. "I miss her."

Luke reached across the small gap between their beds, and Ben reached back, allowing his father to clasp his child's hand. "I do too, Ben. But she's here in spirit."

Ben nodded slowly. "Do you think Mom... would be proud of me?"

Luke turned more fully onto his side to face Ben, their hands still touching. "Absolutely. You have blossomed into such an amazing young man, Ben. I know Mara would be very proud of you. She was _always_ proud of you. You never let her down."

Ben's heart swelled at those words, and he squeezed Luke's fingers. "I had wonderful parents to show me the way."

Luke smiled. "Thank you, Ben. But you did a lot of it on your own too."

Ben yawned before he could help it, and Luke chuckled lightly. "I think it's time for bed now. We can talk more in the morning."

Ben dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I agree. G'night Dad. I love you."

Luke leaned farther over, gently caressing his son's face. "I love you too, Son."

They both settled down after that, though Ben fell asleep first, unaware that his father lay awake for some time after that, simply staring at the child he and Mara had created together. Before Luke drifted off into sleep himself, he thanked the Force for the blessing lying across from him; the beautiful child he'd at one point thought he would never have.

Luke loved his son with everything he had, and he was eternally grateful to have his boy back so fully. Luke had utterly forgiven Ben long ago, but it was still wonderful to have Ben come back to his father on his own terms like this.

Luke let his eyelids flutter shut and he settled into dreams of him and Ben sharing future adventures together. Father and Son, just the two of them... Luke would have to see to it that he made that happen every now and then.

With a soft lift to his lips, Luke at last allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

 **(** **A/N1:** _Thank you so much for following this story! It was never going to be very long, but I am sorry for making you all wait so long to see its completion. I struggled for a bit with keeping my muse, and my writing suffered for it. But I am glad it's over (this story) and it feels wonderful to have another completed work. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you again for those who stuck it out all the way. God bless!_ **)**

 **(** **A/N2:** _Just a side note, to any who are interested, I have plans in motion to write an alternate universe young Han and Luke story where Han's age is going to be closer to Luke's to make it fit better. I hope to have it working together in the near future, and hope to get going on it without too much trouble._ **)**


End file.
